Ravager, dub name version
by Dinozore
Summary: A month after Tuxedo Raptor's disappearance, a new and incredibly powerful enemy appears. Lita, Tuxedo Raptor's wife, has to pull herself together before Ravager rips Crystal Tokyo apart!


PROLOGUE: Blood-red eyes glowed in the darkness that crept around the borders of Crystal Tokyo. Ravager had arrived! He smiled, baring his fangs. "Excellent! Soon, I will destroy the pesky Sailor Scouts, and take over!" Ravager snarled. Ravager slunk forward into the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. He melted into the shadows, completely invisible. But the vicious Sapieosaur was troubled. Something about this place. it was familiar. But why? THE NEXT DAY: Holly sat in her personal gardens. She was worried. During these past several months since the Lacertoid invasion, Lita had taken a turn for the worse. She had isolated herself in her room ever since that fateful day, the day Tuxedo Raptor was captured by the Lacertoids. "Poor Lita. I feel sorry for her. I miss Nick too, and he's only my brother." Holly said. MEANWHILE: Amara kissed Michelle on the cheek. Michelle glanced in Amara's direction, and sighed. Amara clenched her fists. "Not this again!" she hissed. Michelle silenced her. "Nick was the second closest person to me, after you. I miss him." "But why do you get so depressed about it? There's nothing you can do. If he's dead, he's dead." Amara said, shrugging. Michelle's eyes turned cold. "How can you speak so callously of your own cousin?!" she screeched. Amara was taken aback. "I guess I miss him too." "No you don't." Cirrus chirped. "You don't at all." Amara yelled at Cirrus at the top of her lungs, and the flustered Dimorphodon took off. MEANWHILE: Amy, Raye, Mina, and Trista were sitting on park benches. Draca was sitting in the branches of a tall tree. Actually, though, perching would be a better descriptor of what Draca was doing. "I have a strange feeling that we're going to have trouble soon." Trista said. "Yes. I had a dream where I saw a pair of blood-red eyes, watching me." Raye said. "You people are too negative. Except for the fact that Nick is MIA, everything's fine." Mina said nonchalantly. "How long have things ever remained 'fine' for long, Mina?" Amy queried. "Good point." Draca's reptilian eyes flashed. "I don't like this. It doesn't smell right." "Smell right?" Draca looked confused for a moment. "Oops. I forgot. Humans don't have the best sense of smell." She said. "My sense of smell is much better. Anyway, I smell something I don't like, but I don't know what it is." MEANWHILE: Lita sat in her room, looking out of the window. Her face was streaked with many tears, old and new. She was thinner than she had been. Her formerly bright eyes had lost their luster and now they had a haunted look. She was much the worse for wear. All she did was sit by the window, look outside, and cry. Io turned to Slither and Europa. Her belief that Nick's still alive is really all that keeps her going. She barely eats, only sleeps when she has to, and spends her days looking out the window. How long can she do this? "I wish I knew, Io. Unfortunately, I have no idea. If only we knew what happened to Nick to begin with. Dracor captured him, but then what?" He's alive. I can feel it somehow. Io said. Europa nodded. THAT NIGHT: Ravager was on the move again. He slunk through the darkness. He was completely invisible. He was too good. To kill the Sailor Scouts, he'd have to fight them, and to do that; they'd have to find him. He'd rather fight them at the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, where he had the cover of darkness. He had to get their attention. But how? Then he realized an idea. He pointed a clawed hand at a building "Ravaging Claw!" A clawed hand of dark energy ripped into the building, causing it to explode. Ravager smiled. "That should wake them up." He said smugly. He slunk into the shadows, awaiting the arrival of the Sailor Scouts. He didn't have long to wait. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus arrived within minutes. "What did that ?!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "Whatever it is, it can't have gotten far!" Sailor Uranus said. "Right again, Sailor Scouts! I haven't gone anywhere, I'm right here, waiting for you!" "A trap!" Sailor Mars hissed. "But where is it?" Sailor Neptune said. "I can't see a thing!" Ravager made his move. He dashed from his place of hiding like chain lightning, springing straight for Sailor Neptune's throat. She screamed. Ravager miscalculated and overshot, coming to a harsh landing. He whirled, and charged again. Sailor Neptune tried to dodge him, but Ravager was too fast. He sliced into her thigh, gashing it deeply. She cried out and sank to her knees. Sailor Uranus charged after Ravager. He ran up to a wall. At the last second, he leapt over it and out of sight. Sailor Uranus, going too fast to dodge, crashed straight into the wall. She slumped to the ground, stunned. Colored lights flashed in her eyes, and her view began to dim. She shook her head quickly, clearing her mind, and ran to Neptune's side. Sailor Neptune was biting her lip to keep from crying. Blood was oozing around her hands, which she had placed on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Sailor Uranus, panicking, ripped off a large strip of cloth from her skirt and, helping Sailor Neptune up, bound the wound tightly. Even so, red began to show through the makeshift bandage. "We've got to get her back to Crystal Palace. If nothing else, we're safer there." "I'm okay," Sailor Neptune said weakly. "It's just a flesh wound." "That's one hell of a flesh wound." Cirrus squawked. "Cirrus? Where did you come from?" Sailor Mars asked. Without answering, the Dimorphodon took wing towards Crystal Palace. "This isn't good." Sailor Mercury said. "We're up against some sort of creature that is far faster than us, and stronger too. Let's not forget the claws, either." "I won't." Sailor Neptune said coldly. THE NEXT DAY: "An Enemy?!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed. "Lacertoids again?" Amy shook her head. "No. At least, it didn't look like a Lacertoid, and there was only one." "Then what was it?" Endymion asked. "We don't know." Amara said bitterly. "But it's lightning fast and extremely agile. That's not even including the little detail of claws that can slice someone to the bone." "Don't remind me." Michelle said. Claws, speed, agility, could this mean what I think it means? Io wondered. I'd better not jump to conclusions, though. MEANWHILE: Lita sat in her room, crying. In her left hand, she held a picture of her and Nick. A picture she was very fond of. Around her neck, she wore the Jupiter pendant Nick had given her for her fifteenth birthday. "Why? Why him, why not Amara or Endymion?" she sobbed. Her dull green eyes glittered with tears. One of her tears fell from her eye, and dropped to the floor, gleaming faintly green. Holly peeked in the door, with Io on her shoulder. "Lita," Holly said. Lita whirled. "How dare you invade my room!" she snarled. Holly gulped, and took several steps backwards. "Let me finish. I'm here to cheer you up." Holly said perkily, smiling widely. "Go away." "Why?" "That's none of your business." Holly's expression changed, from happy to concerned. "Lita, you can tell me anything. I miss Nick too." "GO. You have no idea how I feel." "This is going nowhere." Holly said. She gestured to Io. "You try, you forest-green feather duster. I'm giving up." She sighed, turning and leaving. Io lifted off her shoulder, and landed on the windowsill. Lita, you've got to take better care of yourself. "Why? I have no real reason to live." LITA! I can feel your sadness, but you have to keep yourself healthy. There's a new enemy about, and every Sailor Scout is needed. "I don't care. I'm just going to stay here." Io screeched in irritation, and leapt out of the window, flying away. AFTER NIGHT FELL: Ravager slunk through the shadows. He had the scent of at least one Sailor Scout. He could get them. This time, he would not be startled by a show of bravado. No, not this time. Holly, Mina, and Raye were on a shopping trip. "Is it smart going shopping at night like this? Holly, I mean, you didn't SEE that thing last night. It was terrifying!" "But we're in a different place than you were when you were attacked." "Real sound logic, Holly." Ravager listened to their gossip. Such noisy creatures! Then he made his move. Mina screamed as a dark shape detached itself from the night, and sprung at her throat. Holly was quick, though. She jumped at the creature, grabbing its tail. It screeched and kicked out with a clawed foot, catching Holly in the face. She let go, but the damage was done. Ravager, thrown off course, collided with an unlit lamppost. He was up again, after Raye this time. He leapt right at her. Raye screamed, and ducked. She winced as Ravager's claws scored her back. The creature came to a nimble landing on four legs. In a flash, he was gone, his fearsome snarl reverberating in the night. "what was THAT?!" "That, my orangette friend, is what attacked us before. Other than that, I don't have a clue." Raye said. LATER: "Again?!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed. "what is this creature?" Holly ran her fingers along the shallow cuts on her face. "Search me. It's fast, though. Really fast, faster than Amara or Draca." "Yes," Sailor Mars said, glancing at her injured back. "It's dangerous. But for some reason, it never sticks around to finish what it starts." "Maybe it doesn't want us to know what it is?" Amy suggested. "Whatever it is, it wants us, not merely whoever's nearby. It said during the first attack that it was waiting for us. It's after Sailor Scouts." Amara said. "That can't be good." Michelle said. "It's already injured me badly, and Holly and Raye less so." MEANWHILE: Lita looked in the direction that, though could not know it, that Ravager was at the time. She sighed, and started sobbing. The picture she held slipped from her hand, and fell to the ground. Io looked on with worry. Poor Lita. I wonder if that new enemy has anything to do with this? Io wondered, being careful to keep his mental speech to himself. Well, there's nothing a diurnal bird can do about it at night, so I'll sleep now. Io said, tucking his head under his wing. THE NEXT DAY: "What do we do? We don't even know what we're up against!" Amara snarled. "I won't let it get away with this!" Holly tried to placate her cousin. "Amara, there's nothing you can do right now. This creature, whatever it is, appears to be nocturnal." She said soothingly. Amara calmed down. A little. But not too much. MEANWHILE: Lita finished eating the food Mina had left her. She didn't feel like eating, but she had made herself eat. She had to keep her strength up. "I know you're alive. Somewhere. Nick, please return to me. I can't survive like this. The only thing keeping me alive is hope." She said. Europa watched with pity. She couldn't understand her mistress's words, but Lita's gestures and the tone of her voice told the snake everything she needed to know. Lita was distraught, ever since her mate disappeared. Europa hissed sadly. She could not help. A LITTLE LATER: Ravager hid inside an abandoned building. His coloration was all wrong for daytime hunting. He'd have to wait until nightfall to attack now. But then, he would be unstoppable! Ravager hoped he'd be lucky enough to have them blunder into him like the night before. This time, however, he'd not be caught off guard by a surprise attack or evasive maneuvers. He'd get them, this time! AS DARKNESS FELL: Amara opened the doors to Crystal Palace. She was going hunting. "Amara!" three voices stopped her. She whirled angrily. Trista, Holly, and Amy stood there. "You're going hunting for that creature, aren't you?" Holly said. Amara nodded. "Then you need help." Trista said. "which is what we're here for. To help you out." Amy said. Amara growled. "Fine, but don't get in my way." "Gaia Crystal Power." "Pluto Crystal Power." "Mercury Crystal Power." "Uranus Crystal Power." "MAKE UP!" A LITTLE LATER, AND FARTHER AWAY: Ravager was on the alert. He had detected the little hunting party. "So, they're hunting me, are they? Well, they're about to become the hunted!" Ravager leapt from roof to roof. He had to be cautious this time. They were ready for a fight, even expecting one. He crawled down a sloping wall, near to the four Sailor Scouts. He'd kill them before they could blink. Sailor Gaia stopped walking. "What?" Sailor Uranus snarled, drawing the Space Sword. "Amara, I think the tables have just been turned." "What the hell are you talking about?" Sailor Gaia didn't get the chance to reply, because Ravager charged! The dark form, as fast as lightning, lunged at Sailor Pluto. Fanged jaws closed, not on her throat as Ravager had intended, but on the Time Staff instead. The dark shape sprung to a rooftop. Sailor Uranus looked up angrily. "World Shaking!" She yelled, throwing a ball of energy at the creature. It swatted it to the side easily. "It's strong." Sailor Uranus said in awe. Sailor Gaia tried her Hurricane Wind Bomb and Sailor Pluto her Dead Scream, but with no luck. Ravager leapt to the ground, and charged Sailor Uranus. Nimbly, she dodged the assault. The dark form whirled, and smacked Sailor Uranus across the face with its tail. Sailor Uranus drew her Space Sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" She yelled, reeling from the blow. The black creature extended a clawed hand. "Ravaging Claw!" The two attacks collided with a brilliant flash of light, but Ravager's attack was far too strong.. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Pluto closed their eyes and braced against the shock wave. Sailor Gaia shaded her eyes, and saw the enemy dimly. It was a Sapieosaur! As black as night and clad in a black cloak. Ravager roared in defiance, then disappeared into the night. "Did you see it clearly?" Sailor Uranus asked, looking around nervously. Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Mercury shook their heads. No, they hadn't. "It happened so fast." "I saw." "WHAT?!" Sailor Uranus screeched, whirling on the speaker. It was Sailor Gaia. "In the light from the explosion. I saw it. It's. well; it's a Sapieosaur! It was as black as night." "And you did nothing!" "I couldn't, Amara. It was gone before I could move." "Well, at least you saw it." THE NEXT DAY: "Let me guess, another attack, right?" Neo-Queen Serenity ventured. "Yes, but this time we, I mean I, saw it." Holly said grimly. "You did?!" Neo-Queen Serenity was startled. "Yes. It's a Sapieosaur." "You're kidding, right?" Raye said. "I wish I were." Holly's tone was serious. "What color was it?" Michelle asked anxiously. "Not green, Michelle, if you are thinking what I think you are. It was all black, even its hair. The eyes were crimson, like blood." "And how are we supposed to deal with a Sapieosaur?" King Endymion growled. "They're extremely dangerous." MEANWHILE: Lita sat in her room. She began crying again. Why me? Why couldn't Dracor capture me too? Lita's eyes began to close of their own will. She stood, and walked stiffly to their, no, it wasn't 'their' bed any more. It was her bed now. Only hers. She curled up into a ball, missing Nick's warm body next to her and his loving embrace. Lita tried to sleep, but sleep fled from her grasp, leaving nothing but a time of thought and memories, a living nightmare. MEANWHILE: Ravager slashed deeply into a wall. "Damn it! Those Scouts saw me!" he cursed. Then he turned in the direction of Crystal Palace, eyes glinting blood red. "Know that they know what I am, I have no need for slash-and-run attacks. Now we can fight, face to face." He hissed, smiling. Ravager leapt to a window. The day of reckoning for the Sailor Scouts was coming soon! THAT EVENING: Mina took a walk through the park. She was worried. Lita seemed to defy every attempt they, her friends, made. How long could she wait, anyway? "Mina!" Amy, Raye, and Draca exclaimed. Draca skidded to a stop in front of Mina, a few seconds before Amy and Raye arrived. "What?" Draca idly scratched her face with her left hand. "Nothing, really. We just thought you needed company." "I do. I'm worried. This black Sapieosaur, what is it?" "Besides a Sapieosaur?" Draca asked, puzzled. Suddenly, a twig snapped. "What was that!?" the four women exclaimed. NEARBY: "Blast!" Ravager hissed. He had stepped on a twig, and alerted his intended victims! MEANWHILE: "Venus Crystal Power." "Mercury Crystal Power." "Mars Crystal Power." "Lacerta Crystal Power." "MAKE UP!" Ravager came crashing into the clearing. "Foolish Sailor Scouts! The four of you are no match for me!" he snarled. Ravager lunged straight for Sailor Venus. His claws lashed out, tearing skin and cloth alike. Ravager's claws even gouged the gem on Sailor Venus' chest! Sailor Venus crossed her arms across her chest, and sank to the ground. Ravager had gotten her good! Blood began to flow from her chest. Ravager turned. Sailor Mercury, finally getting a look at what she was up against, was petrified. She tried to scream, but her scream died in her throat. The Sapieosaur took one step towards her, then another. In Sailor Mercury's mind's eye, there only seemed to be Ravager. The Sapieosaur seemed to grow, filling up her field of vision. She began to tremble uncontrollably. The Sapieosaur grinned. "This is too easy." Ravager snarled. Ravager held one of his hands high above his head, and prepared to slash her head off. Sailor Mercury, still petrified with fear, couldn't do anything. "Screaming Blaster!" Iyse's attack caught Ravager off guard. He turned, forgetting Sailor Mercury for the moment. The Archaeopteryx flapped furiously, but he wasn't fast enough to escape. "Ravager Bird!" Ravager shouted. A beam of energy shaped like a crow fired from his hands. Iyse was hit, and plummeted to the ground. Ravager turned back to Sailor Mercury. "Now, where was I? Oh, that's right, I was going to kill you." Suddenly, Sailor Mercury snapped out of her fear-induced trance. "I don't know who you are, but no one hurts me or my friends and get away with it!" Sailor Mercury said, starting to imitate Sailor Moon's 'I'll punish you' pose. "And in the name of Mercury, I'll punish you!" Suddenly, Ravager was besieged from the left and the right. "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Dragon Fire!" Ravager leapt straight up, avoiding the attacks. Sailor Mars and Sailor Lacerta dodged each other's attacks. Barely. "Watch it!" Sailor Lacerta hissed, frantically quelling a small fire on her head. "I'm not the pyromaniac around here!" Sailor Mars snarled, looking at her singed skirt. Ravager was on them again in a split second. He charged at Sailor Lacerta, but she was nearly as fast and strong as he, and she dodged to the side. His claws sliced deeply into a tree trunk, ripping out through the other side in a shower of shattered wood. His tail whipped out, wrapping around Sailor Mars' legs, tripping her. Ravager's tail let go, then grabbed her by the throat. Ravager smiled, tightening his grip. Sailor Mars tried to loosen his grip, but to no avail. She started to gasp for air. "Dead Scream Vulture!" "World Shaking Serpent!" A snake and vulture made of energy hit Ravager. The Sapieosaur screeched, and let go of Sailor Mars' throat. He sprung up into the trees, and was gone. "You've won the battle, but Ravager will win the war!" he roared. "What happened to you?" Sailor Pluto asked. "We were having a picnic. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?" Sailor Venus shouted angrily. "Sheesh. Don't blow up in our faces. We saved all of you right there. Sailor Mars would be dead if we hadn't intervened." Sailor Uranus said. Sailor Venus stood, blood dripping down her arms. "I hate to be a hindrance, but can we PLEASE go back now. I think I'm going to black out from pain here." She snapped angrily. Sailor Lacerta swung up into a tree. "Go on ahead if you like." "Lacerta!" Sailor Mars said. "Staying out here is suicide!" "For you maybe," Sailor Lacerta said indignantly, crossing her arms and glaring at the people down below. "But you aren't Lacertians. I am. I'll be fine." "Okay, Draca." Sailor Uranus shouted up to Sailor Lacerta. "It's your funeral." Draca ignored the comment. She looked around, proceeding cautiously. She had seen Ravager move in the open, and he had the element of surprise in the park. Ravager looked on as Sailor Lacerta threaded her way through the trees. "What a fool! She comes after me alone!" Ravager laughed. This kill would be easy! Sailor Lacerta dug her feet into the ground, dodging hard to the right. Ravager landed in the soft dirt, claws first, right where she had been. He looked to his left, and spotted her. "Admirable, but futile. This might actually be a challenge." Ravager said, licking his lips. Sailor Lacerta broke out in a cold sweat. She was in big trouble! Ravager charged, curved talons ready, sharp fangs bared. Sailor Lacerta closed her eyes and dove. She felt something breeze by her. Sharp, hooked knives tore into her shoulder. She suppressed a scream, whirled, and opened her eyes. It had been a near miss on her throat. Ravager's tail came whipping at her face. It hit her, sending her flying through the air. She slammed into a small tree, snapping it in half. Sailor Lacerta smiled as she stood up, exposing the pointed teeth that she normally hid from the world. Ravager came charging at her, and she met him midway. His claws scored her already torn shoulder, and she hissed in pain. She swung her left fist as hard as she could, and hit Ravager on the side of the head. "You must be the Lacertian heretic Lord Dracor told me of. You are powerful." Ravager said. There was only a glossy bruise where she had hit him. "I'll deal with you another time." Ravager jumped backwards into a tree and was gone. Sailor Lacerta turned and began to walk in the direction of Crystal Palace, ignoring the spreading red stain on her shoulder. LATER: Mina, her chest wrapped in bandages, knocked on Lita's door. "Yes, Mina, what is it now?!" Lita hissed. "Lita, you can't keep this up. We have a new enemy. He's called Ravager. He's. well, he's a Sapieosaur. Black skin, red eyes, and very dangerous." Lita whirled, completely alert. "What was that?!" "A Sapieosaur. It's making mincemeat out of us. Look what it did to my chest. I don't think my chest will ever be the same. That thing's claws even cut a chunk out of the jewel on my Sailor outfit." "Mina, get out of here." "but-" "OUT!" Lita snarled. Mina wasted no time in doing so. THE NEXT DAY: "Not again!" Neo-Queen Serenity whined. "This Ravager creature is a pain in the backside. How many has it wounded already?" Holly, the nearest person, started tallying on her fingers. "Let's see, it sliced Sailor Neptune in the leg, scratched my face, Sailor Mars was slashed and nearly strangled, it slashed Mina's chest, and it hit Draca in the shoulder twice." Neo-Queen Serenity didn't like those statistics one bit. "What is Ravager? Where did he come from?" Amy wondered. "He's associated with Lacertoids. Last night, I analyzed his energy, and it's like theirs, but different at the same time." "I don't like this creature. This time its attack was different than before. Perhaps its changed its strategy." Sailor Pluto suggested. I don't like this. I don't like it one bit. Io thought to himself. LATER: Ravager decided he'd try a daytime attack. They wouldn't be expecting it. Each time he attacked, he got a little closer to Crystal Palace. He just had to destroy the Scouts, and he'd be unopposed. This time, he'd be ready for anything they could dish out. Or almost anything, at least. LATER STILL: "Is this a good idea?" Holly asked. Michelle shrugged. "I'd rather be bait than sit around doing nothing." She said. "Yeah, Holly, be glad you're bait." Amy said. "Why are we bait, though? We should be the ones fighting. Let Raye be bait. Hotaru, maybe, she's very helpless-looking." Holly suggested. "Shut up before Ravager hears you. He'll know something's up." Michelle snapped. Ravager came into hearing range a few seconds later. He hadn't heard it. He saw the three girls. Perfect! He sprung. Holly screamed and backed away as the black Sapieosaur landed in front of them. "This time, I'm not letting you get away!" he growled. "Nor we you!" Somebody shouted. Ravager hissed in surprise and looked up. A trap! Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Mars stood above Ravager. "Gaia Crystal Power." "Mercury Crystal Power." "Neptune Crystal Power." "MAKE UP!" "Six of you?" Ravager said. He snarled. "My kind of odds." "Space Sword Blaster!" Ravager leapt straight up, avoiding Uranus' attack. Ravager landed, enraged. He sprung at the three Sailor Scouts above him. His blood red eyes focused on his primary tormentor, Sailor Uranus! He flew at her, but Sailor Neptune intervened. "Deep Submerge Dolphin!" she yelled. Her attack hit Ravager, knocking him off course. He turned his head and snarled at Sailor Neptune. Then he sprung upwards again. He flew at Sailor Pluto this time. "Hey, go away!" Sailor Pluto shouted, swinging her Time Staff in a wide arc. The staff hit Ravager in the face, sending the Sapieosaur crashing to the ground. He rose immediately. "Now! While he's getting up!" Sailor Gaia yelled. "Flower Beam!" Ravager dodged the flower beam aimed at him. Sailor Pluto charged him, holding her Time Staff over her head. Ravager's tail wrapped around the Time Staff, lifting Sailor Pluto off the ground. Ravager lashed out, catching Sailor Pluto across the face. She let go of the Time Staff. Brandishing his new weapon in his prehensile tail, Ravager advanced. Sailor Uranus attacked him from behind. She grabbed the Time Staff, trying to get it away from Ravager. The Sapieosaur snarled, and turned. His claws narrowly missed Sailor Uranus, leaving deep furrows in the ground. He lashed his tail back and forth, dragging Sailor Uranus with it. He finally loosened her grip enough to wrench the Time Staff from her hands. He kicked her, sending her crashing into a nearby wall. He flung the weapon away "I'll deal with you later!" he snarled. He advanced on Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Gaia, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Pluto. Sailor Neptune stepped forward, fire flashing in her eyes. Ravager's eyes widened. "How dare you! I will personally see to it that YOU get killed and skinned, lizard!" she shouted. She started to glow with a sea-green aura. Ravager, startled, took a step back. Sailor Neptune held her hand over her chest, and the glow centralized there. A gem emerged from her chest. "Take this, foul demon-lizard!" she shouted, holding the gem above her head. A beam of energy fired from it. It hit Ravager, and he was blasted backwards. Ravager stood, screeched in rage, and clambered over a wall, out of sight. The glow faded, and Sailor Neptune sunk to her hands and knees. "Is Amara alright?" she asked. Sailor Uranus stood up by herself, wobbling slightly. She ran to Sailor Neptune. "What happened?" "Amara," Sailor Gaia said. "Apparently, the power of a Love Gem is something Ravager doesn't like. You should have seen 'Shelly. She was PISSED at Ravager!" Sailor Gaia said in awe. "Holly! Don't call me that!" Sailor Neptune shouted. "Where does that thing go?" Sailor Mars said. "There are any number of places in the city that he could hide," Sailor Pluto said, touching the slashes running from her right ear to her upper lip. "It can go all the way to Hell for all I care." Sailor Uranus said. "Looks like someone has to tell Neo-Queen Serenity about this, and it isn't going to be me this time." Sailor Gaia said. LATER: "Don't tell me, let me guess. Ravager again?" Neo-Queen Serenity groaned. "Yes, Queen." Raye said. "It kind of ended up turning the tables on us. It wounded Trista, and escaped. But, Michelle's Love Gem half sent him running! It must have hurt him." "The Love Gem?" Neo-Queen Serenity remarked, startled. "Yes." Michelle said. "I couldn't bear to see Amara hurt. I thought of what Tuxedo Raptor did to use the Love Gem and imitated it. I used my half to scare Ravager away." MEANWHILE: Lita sat by the window again. She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch the glowing Crystal Tokyo skyline when her own life was so devoid of happiness, as it had become. Besides, she and Nick often used to sit on the balcony and look at the lights together. It didn't feel right to look at it now, in circumstances like these. Lita sighed deeply. Trouble was brewing; she could feel it in her soul. Her chest began to pulse green, faintly. No expenditure of power marked the glow, so Lita didn't notice it. Nor, for that matter, did Io. THAT NIGHT: "What was that power?!" Ravager screeched. "It was incredible. The power in that gem is far greater than I had expected. But how did that Sailor Scout use it? The gem seems. familiar somehow." LATER: Hotaru Tomoe stood on the observation deck at the top of Crystal Palace. "This Ravager creature. what is it? Is it someone we know, perhaps?" Hotaru mused. Diablo, on her shoulder, hissed curiously. "Oh. It's nothing, Diablo. Nothing. I'm just worried." "So are we all." Someone said. Hotaru whirled. It was Trista. "This Ravager creature. It's strong, fast, agile, with deadly claws and fangs." Hotaru was perplexed. "Trista, how do you know that?" Trista turned her head so that Hotaru could see the slashes on the right side of her face. "What do you think did this?" "Oh." THE NEXT DAY: "Go AWAY!" Lita hissed. Holly ducked behind Raye. Mina stepped forward "Lita, please, you've got to do something. You look terrible." "Your hair is a wreck." Holly chimed in. "So? My heart is shattered, it doesn't matter anymore." Lita said, her back to the others. "We've got to get her to do something." Raye said. "Thank you for your consideration, but I'm perfectly fine here." "Maybe you need to find somebody new." Amy suggested. "HOW DARE YOU!" Lita shouted, turning on Amy. She lashed out with one hand, sending Amy flying into a wall with a loud crash. Lita made herself look as tall and threatening as possible, and turned her icy gaze on the others. "Amy was lucky. I didn't hit her that hard. Anyone else going suggest I find someone new?" Lita snarled. Everyone shook their heads nervously. Nobody wanted to be on Lita's bad side. Mina, Raye, and a dazed Amy edged out of the room. "And you?" "Lita, I never would suggest such a thing. But we need you to help us fight. Ravager is strong, very strong. We've come out of several encounters by a hair's breadth. We need all of the Sailor Scouts to help, including you." Holly said. She smiled nervously, and ducked out of the room. Lita turned away. LATER: Ravager snarled. His plans were proceeding too slowly! With every attack he drew a bit closer to Crystal Palace, but the Sailor Scouts were strong enemies. Together, they were truly powerful. Like wolves, they worked best as a team. He had to be careful, because all of them together would be a serious threat. But they never seemed to go together as a group. He could hunt them down and kill them. Ravager lifted his nose to the wind. He could smell his prey. His prey this time: Amy Mizuno, Trista Meiou, and Mina Aino! MEANWHILE: "Great. We're in the middle of a crisis and Miss Lonely Heart up in Crystal Palace goes on strike." Mina complained. "Be nicer to Lita. Think of what she's gone through." Amy scolded. "And you liked being smacked around?" Amy looked worried. "No, but I understand what I did wrong." "Whatever. I have my own problems. My chest still hasn't healed completely since that attack." Trista looked up at the rooftops. A flash of movement confirmed her suspicions. "Not again." Mina and Amy stopped quarreling immediately. "Ravager?" "What else would it be? Now transform, you two!" Trista commanded. "Pluto Crystal Power." "Mercury Crystal Power." "Venus Crystal Power." "Make Up!" Ravager dove from a building. Sailor Pluto, who had been analyzing Ravager's attack patterns, sidestepped the attack easily. Ravager charged after her. "Amy, get as much information on him as you can. Mina and I will keep him occupied." "We'll what!?" Sailor Venus screeched. "Amy needs to gather information on Ravager. We need to fight." Sailor Pluto said. "Great. I end up fighting, again." Sailor Pluto bashed Ravager with the Time Staff. Ravager wrenched it from her grasp and tossed it aside. "Not this time, Sailor Scout." He snarled. Ravager clenched his claws into fists, and attacked. He punched Sailor Pluto in the stomach, then hit her under the chin with a quick uppercut. Head swimming from the blows, Sailor Pluto reeled backwards. Ravager came at Sailor Pluto, brandishing razor- sharp claws. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus' Love Chain wrapped around Ravager's hand. Sailor Venus pulled on it with all her strength. Ravager pulled back, and dragged Sailor Venus towards him, jerking her off her feet. Ravager lashed out with his other claws, narrowly missing Venus' head. Sailor Venus let go of the chain, and ducked away. She ran to Sailor Mercury. Mercury had her visor down, and was actively typing on her computer. She stopped for a moment. "Keep him occupied just a little longer." Sailor Venus nodded. "Venus Meteor Shower!" The beams of energy hit the crystal that made up the nearby buildings, and ricocheted off of it. Small beams of energy flew in all directions. Sailor Mercury sidestepped one of them, and continued working on the computer. One of the beams hit Ravager's left eye. Ravager let loose with a deafening roar. Sailor Pluto took the opportunity to attack. Unable to use her Dead Scream, or its Vulture power-up because she didn't have her Time Staff, she charged Ravager head-on. He saw her coming through his other eye. His tail whipped around, wrapping around Sailor Pluto's neck. "I'll deal with that Scout who hit me in the eye in a minute, but you first." Ravager growled. Suddenly, Ravager was attacked! "Lacerta Bomb!" "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rings of fire and a ball of blue energy nailed Ravager. He screeched angrily at the new arrivals, and let go of Sailor Pluto's throat. "Ravaging Claw!" Ravager roared. The energy claws flew at Sailor Mars and Sailor Lacerta, and it hit them, and exploded! Sailor Mars fell, hitting the ground hard. Sailor Lacerta landed in a crouching position. "Very strong." she hissed. Ravager looked around. Sailor Pluto stood up, rubbing her neck. Sailor Venus advanced on him, Sailor Lacerta and Sailor Mars did the same. Ravager decided he'd make them think they'd won. He leapt to a rooftop, and was gone. "That was weird." Sailor Venus said. "I had enough time, and I got some very interesting information on Ravager." LATER STILL: "What do you have to say, Amy?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. "Well, Ravager has the same energy signature as the Lacertoids, but-" "But what?!" Hotaru blurted out. Then she noticed the others looking at her. "What? I'm curious. It kind of slipped." "But Ravager's energy is not Lacertoid, per se." "What does that mean?" Raye snarled. "Tell us!" "I wish I knew." Amy admitted. MEANWHILE: Lita shot to her feet and ran out onto the balcony. Nothing. There was nothing unusual outside. She was certain she'd felt. something. A familiar feeling, one that had made her feel safe. But that feeling had only lasted a few moments, then it was gone. She missed that feeling, she longed for it. It was the feeling. that she was safe, that Nick was there to protect her. But he was gone now. Odd, I felt a strange energy for a second there. Io thought to himself. THE NEXT DAY: "How do we defeat this thing?" Holly asked. Amy shrugged, and glared at Holly. "Holly, for the hundredth time, I don't know!" "It's a valid question, Amy." Amara added. "Yeah, you're the one with info on the black lizard." Michelle concurred. "I only got so much information from analyzing him that time." Amy said. "Well, get more then." Amara suggested. "Go hunting." Amy turned and looked at Amara as if she were insane. "And kill myself? I don't think so. It almost killed Draca, who's has capabilities far beyond a human's. I wouldn't stand a chance." "Good point. How's Iyse?" A flash of worry crossed Amy's normally calm face. "I haven't seen him since he was blasted by Ravager. I hope he's okay." "Maybe we should go hunting. We've got to find out more about Ravager. For example; he has to be hiding somewhere when he isn't attacking us, but where?" Michelle said. "Good idea, Michelle." Holly said sarcastically. "Let's corner him somewhere, then he'll really let us have it!" "Touché." Cirrus said. "Shut up, Cirrus!" Amara growled. "Maybe we should go looking for him. That way, we choose where and when we fight, instead of being ambushed." Amy mused. LATER: Ravager slunk quietly through Crystal Tokyo. He was getting closer to Crystal Palace. He had to destroy the Queen and her Crystal, somehow. But to do that, he'd have to kill the Sailor Scouts who protected her. They were annoying. They never let him stay focused on one of them long enough to kill her. "Are you sure he's around here, Mercury?" a voice said. Ravager stopped dead still. They were looking for him. "Yes, he is very close. Everyone, be on guard." Another voice said. Ravager smiled. If they wanted to find him, then that's what they would do. But he might as well have a little fun first.  
  
A LITTLE LATER: "Amy, your visor is malfunctioning. For the last hour it's said Ravager was right near us, but we still haven't found him yet." Sailor Uranus snapped. "I'm quite sure he's here. The visor isn't wrong." Sailor Mercury said indignantly. "Then why is it messing up like this?" Sailor Neptune said, leaning on a tree trunk. "You know, there are too many parks here." Sailor Uranus observed, looking at the trees. "Too many trees." "Trees." Sailor Gaia mused to herself. Suddenly she whirled; facing the tree Sailor Neptune was leaning on. "Michelle, get away from there!" "Why?" "Ravager is in the trees!" Sailor Gaia shouted. Sailor Neptune tried to run away from the tree, but she tripped on a protruding root. She hit the ground hard, then staggered to her feet, dazed. Ravager dropped from the tree like a reptilian spider. Sailor Gaia shook her head quickly, snapping herself out of the fascination of watching the Sapieosaur attack. She took immediate action. "Vine Lashing!" she shouted, creating a vine out of energy. The vine serpentined forward, smacking Ravager. He landed on the ground next to Sailor Neptune. His previous victim forgotten, he stalked toward Sailor Gaia. She backed up nervously, her blue eyes looking back and forth frantically for a way out of this. Ravager charged forward, grabbing her by her bright orange hair. He held her up. "Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!" she screeched, to no avail. Ravager smiled. "A small one, but a Sailor Scout nonetheless." He hissed. Sailor Gaia's head began to swim. The pain was incredible. He was holding her up in the air by her hair alone! A black mist started hovering in front of her eyes. "Now, to kill you, then get your companions." Ravager said. He was not aware that Sailor Uranus had taken the opportunity to sneak up behind him. She hit him hard from behind. Ravager let go of Sailor Gaia and whirled, snarling. Sailor Uranus froze like a deer in a car's headlights. She couldn't move. "Well, looks like every time I try to kill one of you, I have to deal with someone else first. Oh, well. Die!" Ravager screeched. He slashed at Sailor Uranus, but a brilliant light blinded him. Sailor Uranus snapped out of it, and turned to see Sailor Neptune. She was reflecting light into Ravager's eyes with her Aqua Mirror. Sailor Uranus held one hand above her head, and prepared to attack. She noticed that Ravager's skin seemed to be a different color where Sailor Neptune was reflecting light into his eyes. A greenish color. "World Shaking!" she yelled. She threw a ball of energy at Ravager. The Sapieosaur's tail came whipping around, smashing the ball of energy. Ravager hissed, and pulled his tail away. It must have hurt. Ravager closed his eyes and lunged at Sailor Neptune. Just as he was within striking distance, a turquoise-and-orange blur pulled Sailor Neptune to safety. "Michelle, I am NOT going to save your butt any more, even if I am related to Amara. The last one nearly got me killed." Sailor Gaia said acidly. "Thank you." Sailor Neptune said. She knew that Holly was none to fond of her or Amara. Ravager whirled on them in turn. "That's enough! Somebody stay still and let me kill you already!" he roared. Sailor Mercury typed furiously on her computer. Something wasn't right. Ravager's energy signature had changed for those few moments when Sailor Neptune had reflected light into his face! But why? "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" "Deep Submerge!" Ravager staggered backwards. He spotted Sailor Mercury in the corner of his eye. His tail lashed at her face. She threw her arms up instinctively to protect herself. Ravager's tail smacked her hands, sending her computer pinwheeling into the bushes. "Oh no!" "There are more important things to worry about, Sailor Mercury. Your life, for example. And I'm going to take that away!" Ravager snarled. He brandished his claws towards Sailor Mercury. She stood awestruck. What could she do? Her strength was her intelligence, and with her computer gone. Ravager's claws flashed in the sunlight, and she threw her arms up to protect her face once more. Time seemed to slow down, and Sailor Mercury watched Ravager's claws tear her arm. Then it was over. Sailor Mercury stared blankly at the bloodless gash in her left arm. She hadn't felt it. She watched dumbly as it began to bleed. She watched it distantly, as if it were somebody else's body bleeding, not hers. The blood welled up from around the shredded mess that was the arm Ravager had hit. Speaking of which, the Sapieosaur turned. Sailor Mercury's vision was hazy. She still couldn't feel the blood pouring from her gashed arm. This isn't right. Am I in shock, is that why I can't feel this wound? What can I do against this creature? Ravager went running at her. Before he reached, Uranus, Neptune, and Gaia besieged him again. He slashed and swiped at them, but missed each time. He snarled. "Stay still, damn you!" he shouted. "Amy's wounded. We've got to get her back to the Palace." Sailor Gaia said. She leapt straight up, avoiding one of Ravager's swipes. "World Shaking Serpent!" "Deep Submerge Dolphin!" The attacks hit Ravager, but they weren't enough. Sailor Gaia stopped moving, feeling a new power coursing through her body. "Get off of my planet! Gaia Tyrannical Carnosaur!" Sailor Gaia's new attack created an Allosaurus out of energy. This energy dinosaur charged at Ravager, hitting the Sapieosaur hard. He went flying into, and through, several trees. He stood, and ran away. Sailor Gaia swooned, and fell. Sailor Uranus caught her. "You okay?" Sailor Gaia nodded, and sat up. "I'm fine. That attack just took some energy to create." "Interesting attack." Sailor Neptune observed. Sailor Neptune supported Sailor Mercury, and the four set off for Crystal Palace. Nearby in he bushes, Mercury's computer had finished its calculations. The screen displayed the picture of a Sapieosaur, not with black skin, but with green. LATER: "This Ravager creature is giving me a headache!" Neo-Queen Serenity moaned. "At least you don't have a big chunk cut out of your arm, Serena!" Amy snapped, forgetting not to address the Queen as Serena anymore. "What's eating you?" Neo-Queen Serenity said. "It's not what's eating her, it's what tried to claw her head off that's bothering her." Holly said. Neo-Queen Serenity turned to look at her. "If what Amara told me is correct, then you got a new attack, am I right?" "Yes, Gaia Tyrannical Carnosaur. I gave Ravager a surprise, that's for sure." "Sorry about yelling at you, Queen, but I'm kind of under stress, what with the wound and all" "I understand, Amy." "I lost my computer, though, just as I was gaining some useful info on Ravager." Amy said, sulking. THAT NIGHT: Io and Europa sat on Lita' balcony. Europa, remember this. Find Amy's computer at all costs. Europa hissed curiously. Why? The green eagle leaned downwards to speak privately with the Darksnake. Because Lita is getting more depressed, and she might not survive too much more of this. Amy was computing when she lost it. Perhaps those computations are of use to me. er, I mean us. Io said. Io lifted off, grabbed Europa, and flew her towards the scene of the attack. MEANWHILE: Holly, Trista, and Hotaru sat up on the top spire of Crystal Tokyo. The three women were troubled. "Something wasn't right. After Neptune reflected light into his eyes, he changed slightly. I could feel it." Holly said. Hotaru looked at her. "I felt something strange about Ravager too. However, I haven't actually come across him yet." "Do you want to? Once you encounter him, you'll wish you never met that black lizard, trust me." Trista said acidly "That's for sure." Holly said in concurrence. MEANWHILE: Io swooped down and dropped off Europa, perching to a streetlight nearby. Europa, find Amy's computer. Lita's life may depend on it. Io said. Europa nodded, and slithered off. Europa was perfectly adapted to deal with darkness. All six of her eyes were outfitted with special features to intensify whatever light was present. In near-total darkness, Europa could still see. To add to this, Europa had the heat-sensors that were similar to those of a pit viper. Her long body had small stubby legs along its length, outfitted with sharp claws. She was perfectly adapted to darkness. Unlike the nearly deaf Earth snakes, she could hear fine. Europa slunk along. She heard something, a high-pitched whine that those practically deaf humans couldn't hear. The, but she pinpointed it, and homed in. She found a blue object with a glowing screen. Amy's computer! There was a large dent in the side of it. Europa examined the screen more closely. The sudden light overwhelmed her eyes, and she backed up. The sudden bright light had blinded her. One thing Darksnakes weren't designed for was sudden change from dark to light. The computer whirred, then clunked and shut down. Europa slunk forward again, and nosed the computer. It was off. Europa gave the snake equivalent of a shrug, and headed back towards Io. Io preened his shiny green feathers, and looked around. Suddenly, he saw Europa emerge from the bushes. He lifted off, and alighted on the ground next to the Darksnake. Find anything? Io queried. Europa nodded, and reported in her own language, which Io could understand. Io rolled his eyes. Great. Because you got dazzled, we may have lost some vital information. Io sighed. Might as well retrieve Amy's computer while we're out here. Io took off, picked up Europa, and followed the Darksnake's directions to Amy's computer. If only he had known how important that information was. LATER: Amy awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes She winced as she put stress on her still-painful wound. Something was scratching at the window. She walked over, and opened the window. Io was perched on the windowsill. Next to Io was another object. Amy picked it up. Her computer! It was broken without a doubt. It looks like it is unfixable. Io said. Amy wagged her index finger at the eagle. "For you and most everyone else, maybe. But not for Amy Mizuno. I can fix this." Amy said, gloating a little. Whatever. Io said, spiraling into the darkness. Amy examined her computer more closely. It had a large dent in it, from Ravager's tail, no doubt. "Even I'm going have a hell of a time fixing this." Amy moaned. MEANWHILE: Io soared in through the window. Lita was, as she had been every day for months, sitting next to the window. She was sobbing quietly. "I miss you so much." She said quietly, looking at the picture of her and Nick. A picture from happier times. Things are getting worse. Io remarked to himself. THE NEXT DAY: Holly smiled widely. "I'm going to get a present for Lita, to cheer her up. Anyone coming?" "I am." Draca said. "You're Sapieosaur bait, and I want another crack at that thing." "Hotaru and I are coming, if that's the case. She said she wanted to come face-to-face with Ravager." Trista said, smirking ever so slightly. "I'm not so sure about that now. I think I'll just stay here, safe and sound." Hotaru said, trying to make herself as small as possible. "Now, now, Hotaru. You aren't scared, are you?" Mina said slyly, smirking. "Look who's talking." "I've already fought him, and been injured." "Where?" "Err, I was slashed on my chest, Hotaru. That means exactly what it sounds like it means." Hotaru cringed without thinking. "I'm really having second thoughts about this, guys." She said. "Nonsense! You wanted to come, and you're coming." Holly said, crossing her arms. LATER: Holly was walking tall, swinging several shopping bags. Draca, Trista, and Hotaru were nonplussed. Holly knew how to turn anything into a shopping spree! She had gotten something for Lita, though, so she hadn't totally lied. As they walked back to Crystal Palace, Draca stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. "What now?" Hotaru said. "Well, here comes the Dark Raptor now." Draca said, lifting her upper lip in an angry snarl. Holly whirled, terrified. "What?!" "Ravager, Holly. Pay attention when we're talking to you." Trista said irately. "Great. There goes my day. Gaia Crystal Power." "Pluto Crystal Power." "Lacerta Crystal Power." "Saturn Power." "MAKE UP!" Ravager dropped from the trees. He wanted to fight them hand-to-claw. No point in killing them too quick. Might as well have some fun first. Sailor Saturn gasped in fear and surprise. Ravager was more terrifying than she could have imagined! "That small Sailor Scout with the blade shaped like a crab's claw is a new one. Never seen her before." Ravager said, looking at Sailor Saturn. Then he charged. Sailor Pluto swung the Time Staff, but Ravager was expecting it by now, and dodged. He grabbed it with his tail, and sent Sailor Pluto flying into a wall. "Lacerta Bomb!" "Gaia Magma Eruption!" Ravager leapt nimbly into the air, avoiding the two attacks. In order to avoid being fried, Sailor Saturn followed suit. "Watch it! Are you trying to kill me?!" Sailor Saturn shouted. "Sorry." Sailor Gaia said, smiling sheepishly. Like chain lightning, Ravager's tail smacked Sailor Saturn, sending her careening head-over-heels. She landed hard on her backside. "Now, I'll deal with the two that wield the weapons later. You two are first." Ravager snarled, smiling. He took a menacing step towards Sailor Gaia and Sailor Lacerta. Suddenly, something hit Ravager. He roared, and turned. Once more, Sailor Saturn hit him with the flat edge of the Silence Glaive. "Back, beast!" she shouted. "Get away from us!" Ravager backed up. "Foolish girl! That's the last thing you ever do!" Ravager hissed. "Ravaging. CLAW!" Sailor Saturn pointed the Silence Glaive at Ravager. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" Ravager's attack met Sailor Saturn's, and there was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, the two combatants were still on their feet. "What?! I should have destroyed you!" Sailor Saturn said, startled. "Impressive, human, but not good enough to beat me. Ravager Bird!" this time, Ravager was quicker. His attack hit Sailor Saturn. She skidded backward a bit, then regained her balance. "I am the Scout of destruction and death, Ravager. You should know this." "I don't care!" Ravager charged. Sailor Saturn swung the Silence Glaive. Claw clashed against metal, Sailor Scout against Sapieosaur. Ravager roared, and his tail came lashing over his head. He dealt Sailor Saturn a glancing blow. She let go of the Glaive and reeled back, holding a hand against her head. Ravager's claws glinted in the sunlight. He would have slit her throat, but a piercing scream from above startled him. Iyse, feathers singed from the attack that had felled him a few days before, had startled him. As it was, as Ravager lunged forward, he fell, slicing deep into Saturn's ankle. He backed up, then aimed his hand at the sky. The Archaeopteryx was gone. "Now that that interruption is gone, where was I? Oh, that's right, I was going to kill you." Ravager hissed. Sailor Saturn crouched on the ground now, eyes shut. She hurt as it was, and she didn't want to see Ravager deliver the coup de grace. The Silence Glaive was several feet away, out of immediate reach. Ravager advanced on her again. He raised his claws above his head to attack. "Dead Scream Vulture!" Sailor Pluto yelled. Her attack hit Ravager. He staggered back a few steps, then advanced on Sailor Pluto. "You DIE!" he yelled, baring his fangs. He sprung. Sailor Pluto leapt backwards, but not quite fast enough. Ravager's claws tore the ground right in front of her. It was a very narrow miss. Sailor Pluto landed nimbly on the ground. "I think not, Ravager. The guardian of time will not fall to a mere lizard!" "I hate humans! They never just give up and die, like they should!" Ravager snarled. "Wait!" Sailor Gaia exclaimed. "Draca, Trista, let's attack together!" "Might as well. Lacerta Bomb!" "Dead Scream Vulture!" "Flower Beam!" Ravager moved to jump out of the path of their attacks, but something knocked his feet out from under him. Sailor Saturn was standing awkwardly a few feet away. She had used her Silence Glaive to trip the Sapieosaur. Ravager's eyes widened. "No!" he roared. The three attacks hit him hard. When the dust settled, he was nowhere to be seen. "Did we destroy him?" Sailor Saturn asked. "No." Sailor Pluto said, pointing to scratches on a tree trunk. "He just got away again." "The Dark Raptor plays a strange game with us" Sailor Lacerta said. "Okay, next time I say I want to do something dangerous, remind me about this." Sailor Saturn complained. "Where'd Iyse go? Amy's worried about him. We all saw him, but he flew away again." Sailor Gaia said. "Never mind the bird-lizard. Back to Crystal Palace. You have something for Lita, don't you?" Sailor Lacerta said. Sailor Gaia folded her hands together, and closed her eyes. She started concentrating. Waves of energy emanated from her. Then her hands suddenly shot forward. A branch lifted up out of the bushes. A branch holding Holly's shopping bags. "Okay," Sailor Lacerta said uneasily. " no matter how many times I see her do that, it is still weird." Sailor Gaia walked over and picked up her shopping bags. Suddenly, she took off for Crystal Palace. Sailor Lacerta exploded off after her. Sailor Pluto started running, then stopped and waited for Sailor Saturn, who was limping badly Holly came running back, and together they helped Saturn get back to the Palace. LATER: "You saw Iyse?!" Amy screeched. "Where?!" "He attacked Ravager, then disappeared." Holly said, shrugging. "Don't know where he is now." "Relax, Amy. He was fine. A little singed, a result of that Ravager Bird attack, but he seemed in fine shape." Draca said. Suddenly, Neo-Queen Serenity ran into the room, nearly tripping on her dress. "Amy, you won't believe this; Iyse is alive!" "I knew that." "Err, you did?" Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Well, did you know he's here?" Amy shot up out of her chair. "WHAT?!" "Iyse is fine. A little bruised from Ravager, but nothing serious." Neo- Queen Serenity said. MEANWHILE: Holly crept quietly down the hall. She peeked around the door of Lita's room. No, you idiot! Not Lita's room, it's Nick's and Lita's. You haven't forgot your own brother already, have you? Holly thought to herself. Lita was sitting in the chair, head on her knees. Holly could hear Lita crying from the doorway. The room was a mess, a very unusual thing considering it was Lita's room. The bed was unmade, clothes were strewn about the floor. Io stopped preening and looked at Holly. You're not somebody Lita wants to see right now. Io said. Holly ignored the eagle. She stood up and walked in. Immediately Lita ceased crying and whirled to face Holly. "I don't want any visitors!" she said, her voice harsh from crying. Holly cringed involuntarily. She was nearly Lita's height, what did she have to fear? "Lita, I-" "Silence!" Lita snarled. "Lita, listen. We need your help to defeat Ravager. Three attacks at once scared him away. All of us attacking together could destroy him!" Lita hung her head and turned her back on Holly. "I don't want to fight anymore. The price of fighting is too high. If the Lacertoids hadn't have invaded, Nick would-" "Lita! Snap out of it!" Holly fumed. "You can't just hide in your room and cry all the time. What good will that do?" "I don't want to fight." "Lita, you have to join the battle. We can beat Ravager together." Lita turned and walked to the window. She stared out at the glittering skyline, her eyes filled with sadness. Her gaze turned as cold as ice, and she turned to face Holly again. "I'll do it. I'll make all the Lacertoids pay for what Dracor has done." Lita said, punching her left fist into her right palm. "See you." Holly said cheerfully, running out the door. Then her head poked back in. "And by the way, I got you something. It should be on the floor right by you. Ask Io if you can't find it. He can see it from his perch. Bye!" Lita searched around on the floor for a few moments before spotting the bag Holly had left. She looked inside, and found a framed picture. Lita recognized the picture immediately. It had come from one of Serena's picture albums. The picture showed her and Nick, holding hands in front of the fountain. He had taken the opportunity to kiss her, and she had been very surprised. Somehow, Holly had gotten ahold of it and framed it. Lita sighed, and tears ran down her cheeks. She missed Nick more than anything. If she could only get him back. He was still alive; she sensed it in her very being. Suddenly, she noticed a small note in the corner of the frame. 'Lita, I thought that this would remind you of better times. Signed, your sister-in-law, Holly Chiba.' Lita smiled slightly. Holly wasn't always a pain. She could be very kind if she put her mind to it. Lita walked over to her dresser, and put the picture on it, next to others of her and Nick, including pictures taken at their wedding. A single tear flowed from the corner of her eye and dropped to the floor. "I don't care what it takes, I'm going to find out what happened to you." Lita said, turning and walking onto the balcony. Then she clenched her fists. "And I'm going to get you back." LATER: Ravager perched atop a high building, making mental notes. "Note to self; the Scout with the crab-claw blade is much more dangerous than she looks." Ravager said. He touched several burns on his arms that were caused by the combined attacks that hit him. "I'm going to kill them all. I'll leave none alive!" Ravager roared, pumping a fist to the sky. MEANWHILE: Everyone was surprised to see Lita come down the stairs. "But I thought-" Amara began, but Michelle elbowed her in the ribs. "Be quiet." She whispered. "I'm going to help you too. I am a Sailor Scout; I can't just sit by and let Crystal Tokyo be attacked by Ravager. Even if my soul is being torn apart, I can't shirk my duty as a Sailor Scout." Lita said, bowing her head. "But how much use can she be if she's so depressed?" Raye said. "She can be much use to us." Amy said. "We'll have one more person fighting that Sapieosaur." "I hope Lita can still fight." Mina said. "Why, Mina? Are you afraid of me?" Lita said slyly. Mina blanked. "Err, um, err." "Is that a yes?" Holly said, smirking. "Aren't you?" "No. I used to be, but I'm a little taller than her now." "Oh." THAT NIGHT: "Michelle, come on! This is foolish!" Amara shouted. Michelle, wearing a T- shirt, walked out of their shared room. "Amara, I can't focus on such things right now! We're in the middle of a crisis now." Amara poked her head out of the doorway. "That didn't stop us during Dracor's invasion, nor did it stop Nick and L. oops, that's a bad example." Amara said, trying to placate Michelle. "But this one is different. The person who means the most to me other than you is missing. Something just doesn't feel right. Lita doesn't have the pleasure of-" Being 'occupied' with Nick, so Michelle doesn't feel that you two should have that pleasure either. Io said. Michelle blinked owlishly at the eagle. "Where'd you come from and how'd-" I finish your sentence for you? I read your mind and said what you were thinking before you actually said it. Io said, puffing out his feathers. "Get out of here, bird!" Amara hissed. You're just mad that because Nick is gone, you've gotten very little actual affection from Michelle. Amara, I can read minds, remember? Io gloated. Amara looked as if she was going to kill Io, but the eagle took wing and disappeared. "I'll be back before morning, Amara." Michelle said, blowing a kiss. "no hard feelings, I hope." "No. None." Amara grumbled. Michelle ran up through the halls, ending up on the observation deck. "Nick, where are you? My relationship with Amara, I just can't. knowing how you and Lita are separated." Michelle said to the starlit sky. "Relationship trouble?" Holly queried from the shadows nearby. Michelle whirled. "Holly!" Holly smiled. "Well, what's the matter? Cirrus just told me everything, even though I really didn't want to know." "I just can't be, as Io phrases it, 'occupied' with Amara and have a clear conscience. Why should I be happy when-" "Lita doesn't have that privilege because Nick's gone." Holly said. Michelle blinked owlishly, "How did you know? Io at least read my mind." "Lucky guess." Holly said, shrugging. She ran down the stairs and out of sight. Michelle stared out into the starlit sky for several hours. Nick was alive; she could feel it too. But why hadn't he returned to his beloved? Unless he couldn't, or he didn't remember her. THE NEXT DAY: Mina had prepared a picnic. Well, not just Mina, but Michelle too. Amy had come along, as had Raye and Lita. Amy worked diligently, trying to fix the damage to her computer. "How's it going, Amy?" Mina asked, waving a half-eaten sandwich around in her left hand. "I've fixed the damage, but I lost a lot of data. I lost all my information on Ravager." Amy said glumly. "And I would appreciate if you didn't get bits of your sandwich all over my computer, Mina." Mina looked at her sandwich suddenly, and moved her hand away. "Sorry" Lita looked around at the trees. This was where she and Nick had gone on a picnic, at the beginning of Dracor's invasion. "This place-" Lita began. "Let me guess; it reminds you of Nick in some way, shape, or form." Raye said. Michelle smiled. "This is near where I was attacked by the Lacertoids the first time. You spied on Nick and Lita having a picnic, if I remember right?" Raye nodded ashamedly. Suddenly, Amy's computer beeped. "It says that there is an unknown energy signature. Wait, the computer doesn't know it, but I remember it! It's. Ravager!" "Great." Mina griped. "Why does he always show up when we try to do something fun? Venus Crystal Power." "Mercury Crystal Power." "Venus Crystal Power." "Neptune Crystal Power." "Jupiter Crystal Power." "MAKE UP!" Ravager leapt down from a tree nearby. There was another Sailor Scout he'd never seen before. But he had seen her before! But where? Ravager could see her face faintly in his memories, as if from long ago. He shook his head violently. No time for forgotten memories now! Ravager charged. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, tossing a ball of lightning at Ravager. It hit the Sapieosaur. Ravager snarled at Sailor Jupiter. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Sailor Mercury said, fogging up the surroundings. Ravager came charging through the fog like an arrow. He narrowly missed Sailor Mercury with his claws because of Sailor Neptune, who tackled him from the side. He grabbed her by the back of her Sailor outfit and sent her flying. "Don't you people ever learn?" Ravager snarled. He turned on Sailor Venus. She froze, too scared to run. "Not this again!" Sailor Mercury said. "This is exactly what happened when he slashed into my arm!" Ravager sprung into the air, leaping for Sailor Venus. He'd get her this time! "Jupiter Thunder DRAGON!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. Her attack called forth a dragon composed of thunder and lightning. The thunder dragon hit Ravager, knocking him to the ground. He snarled, and turned on Jupiter. "Great, now he'll kill me instead." She said, cringing. Ravager stalked towards her slowly. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. But nothing happened. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. Ravager was standing there. He inclined his head to the right and looked at her quizzically. Why hadn't he attacked? "Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune's attack headed straight for Ravager. His tail lashed, splattering the Deep Submerge in all directions. Now he was off after Sailor Neptune. "Catch me if you can!" she shouted, running as fast as she could. Ravager caught up to her within seconds, and wrapped his tail around her throat. His grip tightened. Sailor Neptune tried to make him let go, but she couldn't. She began to gasp for air. "We can't let Michelle die!" Sailor Jupiter said. "We'd never hear the end of it from Amara." "Then what do we do?" Sailor Venus asked. "Attack together!" Sailor Mercury said. "It's worked before." "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Jupiter Thunderbird Scream!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The four attacks bore down on Ravager. As they did, his grip loosened, and he made as if to jump away. But Sailor Neptune wouldn't have it. She grabbed Ravager's tail, holding him back. Ravager howled, and whirled on her. He forgot the attacks heading for him. They hit both of them. Ravager snarled. He looked at the four Sailor Scouts who had attacked him. They meant business! "You won this time, Sailor Scouts! Don't expect to be so lucky next time!" Ravager hissed, scrambling up a tree. "Are you okay?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "I've been better." Sailor Neptune said. LATER: "Michelle!" Amara shouted. "I got news from Cirrus. Are you alright?" Michelle nodded. "I'm fine. I'm a little sore, but that will be gone by tomorrow." Amara smiled. "Good." No, she still will not, if that's what you're thinking. Io said. And since I can read your mind, I know it's what you were thinking. Io started squawking uproariously at his own joke. Amara didn't think that it was too funny. "Io!" Amara snarled. "Leave before I pluck you and throw you out my window!" Note to self: All battle and no intimacy makes Amara an irritable girl. Io said, flying away. "Well, we came out of this one nearly unscathed. No serious injuries!" Neo- Queen Serenity said happily. "Something odd happened. Ravager didn't attack Lita. He could have, but he just stood there and looked at her." Amy said. "Odd indeed." Trista said. "Odd indeed." LATER: "Something is up. Ravager could have killed Lita, but he didn't." Trista said. "I wonder why?" Hotaru said. "Who knows? But it can't be good." Holly said. "No!" "This 'no-intimacy' thing is driving me insane!" "Too bad!" a pair of voices said. Holly burst out laughing. "What's so funny about Amara and Michelle arguing?" Trista asked. "It's not actually them," Holly said, laughing her head off. "It's just Cirrus, mimicking both sides of the argument. He does it for fun, I think. He's quite good at parroting people's voices." "Is it just me, or is everybody related to the Chiba family an idiot?" Hotaru said. Holly smacked her. "I'm a Chiba too, remember?!" Holly screeched. "Oh, I forgot." Hotaru said, embarrassed. THE NEXT DAY: "Come on, Amara. We have to find Ravager!" Michelle said. "Why?" "I'm not sure. I just feel like it's important." "You're not thinking of going out there without us, are you?" several voices chorused. Amara and Michelle turned around to see Mina, Draca, and Holly. "Because we're coming too!" Draca hissed. "Great." Amara groaned. "You again." "You can't face Ravager alone." Holly chided. "We're here to help." "fine," Michelle said. "But don't get in our way." LATER: "So, they're hunting me again, are they?" Ravager cackled. "They'll soon find out who's the hunter around here!" Ravager leapt from rooftop to rooftop, troubled by the thoughts of that one Sailor Scout, the one who used electricity to attack. Why couldn't he attack her? Where had he seen her before? Who was he really? Holly skipped ahead of Amara and Michelle, humming blithely. Draca looked, and acted, worried. She sniffed the air every once in a while. "Draca, what are you up to?" Michelle demanded. "It's no business of yours." Draca hissed. Suddenly, Ravager dove from rooftop. The five women were surprised. They whipped out their Crystal henshin sticks out of instinct. Ravager smacked the sticks from their hands with his tail. "Not this time!" Amara looked around frantically for something to use as a weapon. She saw a road flare. She grabbed it, not caring where it had come from. Any port in a storm, you see. Ravager wasn't watching her; he was attacking the others. She cracked the flare, which sputtered to life. She waved her arms and shouted. "Hey, lizard, come and get me!" she hollered. Ravager turned and roared. "If you wish, I'll kill you first!" he snarled. Amara threw the flare and bolted. Ravager was in front of her within seconds. "Did you think you could outrun me?" he said. Amara smirked. "But I'm smarter. Guess what?" Ravager looked puzzled. "What?" A beam of energy hit Ravager suddenly. He looked where it had come from, to see four Sailor Scouts! "That." "Damn it! You distracted me and let them transform! But you will still die." Ravager snarled. Amara backed up nervously. "Michelle, a little help!" she stammered. Sailor Neptune threw Amara's Crystal Stick. By pure luck, she hit Ravager in the face. He reeled back, more out of surprise than pain. "How dare you!" he howled. He charged forward blindly, missing Neptune, but grazing Sailor Gaia's upper arm. "Hey, that hurt!" she screeched. Ravager turned suddenly. He took a deep breath. For several seconds, no one dared to breathe. Then Ravager let loose with a shattering, earsplitting roar. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears in pain. Before anyone could react, Ravager attacked again. He flew at Sailor Uranus. "You've been a big pain, so now you die!" Something shiny hurtled through the air and hit Ravager. It was Neptune's Aqua Mirror! Immediately, she ran over and picked it up. Ravager turned on Neptune now. His claws sliced forwards, slashing into Sailor Neptune's face. Shallow cuts, but they were painful ones. "How dare you, infidel!" Sailor Uranus snarled. She drew her Space Sword. "Prepare to die!" Ravager smirked. "You think a sword can kill me?" Sailor Uranus shouted and charged. Ravager charged. sword clashed against claw as the two fought. Ravager's tail whipped around, knocking Uranus' feet out from under her. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" "Lacerta Bomb!" A chain wrapped around Ravager's body, holding him in place. Gaia and Lacerta's attacks hit him. When the dust cleared, Ravager was still there, and was he ever mad! In a flash, he abandoned the fallen Sailor Uranus and charged at the three who had attacked him. Sailor Lacerta dashed in toward him, then away at lightning speed. Ravager followed Sailor Lacerta. She led him on a merry chase, making as many course changes as she could. Finally, Ravager caught up. He dealt her a blow that sent her head-over-heels. She landed hard. Before he could finish her off, Sailor Gaia hit him with a vine. Enraged, he charged her. "HELP!" she wailed as she tried frantically to evade Ravager. It was futile. His tail lashed out, catching her around the neck. He began to constrict his tail. "Venus Meteor Shower!" A hail of energy beams hit Ravager and the ground around him. He let go of Sailor Gaia's neck. One of the energy beams hit her in the face. "Mina, you idiot, watch it! You hit me!" Sailor Gaia hissed. "Sorry. Would you rather I let Ravager strangle you?" Sailor Venus said sardonically. Sailor Gaia glared at Ravager. "I've had it up to here with you! Gaia Tyrannical." Energy began to build up in Sailor Gaia's tiara gem. The energy focused itself into an orb, which took a saurian shape. "CARNOSAUR!" Sailor Gaia's Carnosaur blasted Ravager. "Now, let's hold him still!" Sailor Venus shouted. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" "Vine Lashing!" "Serpent's Embrace!" The three attacks snared Ravager. He couldn't move! Sailor Neptune stepped up. "Let's see what this will do." She said. She held her Deep Aqua Mirror up. "Submarine Reflection!" she yelled. A beam of energy fired off of her mirror and hit Ravager. He began to glow. All five Sailor Scouts gasped collectively. This. what they were seeing. it couldn't be! What they saw was beyond comprehension! "Ravager." Sailor Neptune stammered. "is Dinozore!" Sailor Gaia gasped. In the glow of the Submarine Reflection, Ravager was not what he seemed to be. His skin had changed to green with dark green stripes. His eyes were green. But that was impossible. wasn't it? "No way!" Sailor Venus screeched. The glow faded, and Ravager had his black skin and red eyes back. He exploded free of the attacks that held him. He charged straight at Sailor Venus. She stood, unable to move or think. His claws laid her shoulder open. Ravager was gone. "Oh. my. GOD!" Sailor Gaia exclaimed. "This can't be good!" "No, it can't." Sailor Neptune concurred. "So that's what Dracor did to Nick; brainwashed him! That's why he had a Lacertoid energy signature!" "What do we do? How do we fight Nick?" Sailor Venus whined. "He's way out of my league! And he hurt me, too!" Sailor Lacerta cocked her head, as if listening. "First-" she said, leaping into the trees. There was a startled squawk, and then she leapt to the ground. Sailor Lacerta had Io! She clutched him to her body to keep him from flying, and held his beak shut with her other hand. "We deal with this." "We can't let him tell Lita. If she finds out-" Sailor Uranus left the statement hang. "Io!" Sailor Neptune snarled. "tell Lita, and I will break both of your wings and hurl you off of the observation deck, understand?" Io nodded as best he could. I understand. But Lita must know! She knows that Nick's alive, but she doesn't know what happened to him. Now all six of us know. Lita must, too. Her heart beats for Nick, you know this to be true. Io said. Now let go of me, for the Thunderbird's sake! Sailor Lacerta let go of Io, who screeched indignantly and flew off. "But what do we do?" Sailor Lacerta said. "We have to deal with Ravager, but I cannot destroy the one who I swore fealty to." LATER: "Ravager is WHO?!" Amy, Raye, Trista, Hotaru, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and Cirrus exclaimed. "Ravager is Dinozore." Holly explained. "The Lacertoids did something to him. He was brainwashed." Michelle said. "So that's why he couldn't hurt Lita before, because he couldn't bring himself to?" "Probably." Amara said. "But what do we do?" "I could try the Silver Crystal. It should work." Neo-Queen Serenity volunteered. "But when Nick was taken, he had absorbed the energy of the Serpent's Moon, and you saw how effective it was when you tried it on Dracor. It might not work. Worse, it might destroy him." Amy said. "Guys, whatever you do, don't tell Lita or let her overhear you. This will devastate her even more, knowing that Nick is fighting against us." Holly said. "Agreed." Trista said. "Can't tell Lita or let her overhear." He he he. Io chuckled to himself. No one ever said no letting Lita hear my thoughts. "Whatever you're thinking, you can't do that either, Io!" Amara snarled. Damn it! MEANWHILE: Lita looked up sharply. "Something's happened. I know it." She shot to her feet. Slowly, she walked over to the balcony door, and opened it. She stepped onto the balcony. Immediately, her head started to spin. She dropped down into a sitting position, holding her head. The floor seemed to move under her. What. what's happening to me? Suddenly, Lita felt strange. She felt warm and safe. This feeling, like Nick kissing and caressing me. It's the feeling whenever I embraced him. But where is it coming from? Io soared down. He'd decided not to inform Lita in any way. If he did, Michelle would hurt him badly. That wasn't something Io would like to happen. His keen eyes saw Lita's chest glow bright green. Io squawked and flapped backwards in alarm. The Love Gem was reacting to something! But what? It had to be because Ravager was nearby. THAT NIGHT: A mysterious person slunk through the hallway. She pushed open Amara and Michelle's door. Moving silently across the floor, she approached the bed. Sailor Uranus was sound asleep, Neptune too. They had obviously been waiting for something. The person picked up the Deep Aqua Mirror from Michelle's bedside table. She slipped it into her belt. Sneaking around the bed, she approached Amara's bedside table. Moving as quietly as possible, she grasped the Space Sword and stuffed it into her shirt. Then she beat a hasty retreat. As she did so, she tripped over something in the dark. She bolted. "What was that?!" Sailor Uranus said. "I don't know." Sailor Neptune said. She turned on a light, and hissed sharply. "The Aqua Mirror's gone!" Uranus looked next to her side of the bed. "The Space Sword too! But there's a note over here. It reads; 'Going to find Nick. Needed to borrow your Talismans. Your cousin, Holly Chiba, a.k.a. Sailor Gaia' that's it." "You think that she can do it alone?" "Not a chance in hell." Sailor Uranus said. "It'll be kind of ironic if she's killed by her own brother, won't it?" "Amara!" Sailor Neptune said angrily. "What?" MEANWHILE: Holly crept through the very dark Crystal Tokyo. Nobody was awake at this hour, save for Holly herself. No one human, anyway. "I'm going to help Lita out. I'm going to beat Ravager myself." Holly said. She brandished the Space Sword. Ravager was following her. "I'll kill her easily. She didn't even bring any others with her." However, Ravager was being watched even as he followed Holly. Two figures stood on top of a high building, watching Ravager. "So that fierce black lizard-thing's Dinozore, Delphinus?" "For the last time, Avis, yes! I won't answer that question again!" Holly whirled anxiously at a slight sound. It was a stray cat. Holly exhaled gratefully. "Keep calm, Holly Chiba. Just a cat." Holly screamed as Ravager landed right in front of her. "Okay, THAT is not a cat!" Holly screeched. She grabbed her Crystal henshin stick. "Gaia Crystal Power, Make Up!" Sailor Gaia pulled out the Space Sword. "Hope this works." Sailor Gaia said, making her voice as deep as possible. "Space Sword Blaster!" Miraculously, it did work. The sickle of energy hit Ravager. It must have hurt. Ravager snarled and charged. Sailor Gaia dodged, barely. "Die, human!" Ravager snarled, whirling. Sailor Gaia gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Ravager came charging back at her. He sprung. Sailor Gaia screamed. Ravager's claws slashed into Sailor Gaia, again and again. She screamed in pain, and blood splattered on the ground. But before Ravager could finish her, a taloned hand of red energy hit him. He looked around, trying to see his attacker. Then he saw two figures standing on a building. "I am Sailor Delphinus, Sailor Scout of the deepest seas," "I am Sailor Avis, Sailor Scout of flight," "Together, we'll punish you!" Ravager snarled at them. "I don't care who you are, but anyone who attacks me dies!" He sprung at them, claws extended. Sailor Delphinus pointed her driftwood stick at him. The crystal orb at the end started to glow. "Delphinus Aquoreus Beam!" A huge beam of energy fired from the orb. It hit Ravager, sending him careening to the ground. He was up immediately. "Ravaging BIRD!" Sailor Avis stepped in front of Sailor Delphinus, cape flowing in the wind. "Avis Claw!" Sailor Avis' attack hit Ravager's. The two attacks exploded. The shock wave knocked the two Scouts and Ravager backwards. "Ravager, we're going to destroy you!" Sailor Avis said. She swiped at him with her talon gauntlets, but he was too fast. He avoided Sailor Avis and attacked her companion. He tried to bite her, but he bit her staff instead. He wrenched it from her hands. His claws flashed out once. Sailor Delphinus staggered back, her hand slashed to the bone. She looked up, eyes flashing with fury. "Cetacean Tsunami!" she shouted. A torrent of water hit Ravager, drenching him. The disheartened Sapieosaur took a giant leap backward into the shadows. "Thanks." Sailor Gaia said. "You saved my butt." "I owed Dinozore." Sailor Delphinus noticed the disturbed expression on Sailor Gaia's face. "And yes, I know that Ravager is Dinozore." "How?" "My Delphinus Crystal. But now we need to get you to Crystal Palace." LATER: A groggy Neo-Queen Serenity opened the main door. "What? Delphinus?! Avis?! Why are you here?" The two alien Sailor Scouts supported Sailor Gaia. She was covered in blood, and she looked terrible. "We're here to deliver this bleeding wreck of a Sailor Scout to you. I believe it's one of yours." Sailor Delphinus said, unconsciously touching the bandaged wound on her hand. "Sailor Gaia!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed. "She went out hunting Ravager." Amara said. "and took our Talismans with her." Michelle finished. Sailor Gaia looked up, and smiled weakly. "This looked a lot better on paper than it did in execution, I swear." She said. Amara smiled wickedly. "You idiot. You should be lucky that Delphinus and Avis were nearby, or you'd be lunchmeat." Sailor Delphinus and Sailor Avis gently put Sailor Gaia down and disappeared out the door. "Where'd they go?" "Who knows?" THE NEXT DAY: "Holly! That was irresponsible of you! You could have been killed!" Amy scolded. Holly, with all her numerous wounds bandaged, smiled sheepishly. "I know. But Ravager is Nick, and I figured-" "That you could bring him back somehow, right?" Mina guessed. Holly nodded gravely. "Well, it has to be done somehow." She said. "I agree, but how?" Trista said, staring off into space. Raye suddenly had a quick vision. A vision of Ravager. She was looking over the Sapieosaur's shoulder. She could see Crystal Palace, not far away. Ravager was coming for the Palace! "I think we'll have plenty of time to figure it out," Raye said ominously. "when Ravager gets here!" "Here?!" "Yes. He's coming here. To destroy us, no doubt." Raye said. "Looks like we're going to have to tell Lita. She's going to come into direct combat with Ravager again." Mina said. MEANWHILE: Ravager was on the move. He'd had it with slinking around, he was going for the Palace. It was time to destroy the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and anything or anyone that got in the way! LATER: Michelle looked out the window anxiously. She could feel that Nick was nearby. "What are you doing?" Amara said drolly. "Looking for Ravager." "He's going to attack, isn't he?" Amara said. "Yes. That's what Raye said." Michelle replied. Then Holly intruded. "I hate to interrupt you two, but Ravager's coming!" Holly shouted. The two women's reactions were instantaneous. "What?!" "Ravager, you idiots!" Holly hissed. "He's coming for the Palace!" MEANWHILE: Ravager had gained entrance to Crystal Palace. He was facing off against most of the Sailor Scouts. "Back!" Sailor Venus shouted. Ravager snarled. The Sailor Scouts weren't going to defeat him. Not this time. "Gaia Tyrannical Carnosaur!" Ravager whirled at the sound of Sailor Gaia's voice. He dodged to the side, avoiding the attack. However, he left himself open to an attack from behind. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ravager flew forward, hit by the spears of water. He spun, snarling angrily. Sailor Uranus charged, swinging her fists. Ravager was quicker. His tail flashed like lightning, lashing Sailor Uranus across the face. She cringed back, surprised. Ravager turned to face Sailor Neptune. "Ravaging Claw!" he shouted. A taloned hand of black energy sliced the air like a fish through water, right for Neptune! She gasped. She was scared, and she was too startled to move. Sailor Uranus dashed in front of Sailor Neptune, and the attack hit her! "Amara!" Sailor Neptune shouted. The blast tore Sailor Uranus' sailor outfit and sent her through a wall. She didn't look good. "I'm.. okay." She said. "Don't lie." Neptune said. "You're hurt." "You'll both be dead when I'm through with you!" Sailor Neptune turned to Ravager, fire flashing in her eyes again. Ravager recognized the look. He lunged forward, grabbing Neptune and lifting her off of the ground by the throat. "Not this time, Sailor girl!" he snarled. "I won't let you hurt Amara and get away with it!" she gasped. "What are you going to do about it?" Ravager sneered. "Seabird Splash!" "World Shaking!" Cirrus and Poseidon attacked! Ravager let go of Neptune's throat. She fell to the ground heavily. Ravager flicked out his tail twice, knocking both flying creatures to the ground. "I will take no interference. From anything, or anyone. Because you are animals, I'll let you live, this time. Next time, I'll kill you as well." Ravager said. Suddenly Ravager was attacked from three directions at once! Sailor Pluto charged at him, swinging her Time Staff. Ravager grabbed it with his tail, but found to his irritation that she was not going to let it go. Sailor Mars leapt at him and kicked him in the back. Ravager whirled, only to be hit in the face by Sailor Jupiter. He lashed out with his claws, ripping into Sailor Jupiter's shoulder. He let go of Sailor Pluto's staff, and she fell backward. His tail sliced the air like a whip and hit Sailor Mars. "I'm not taking any more of your insolence. Surrender or die!" Sailor Gaia boldly stepped forward. "We're not surrendering to any black-scaled belly-crawler like you!" she snapped. "And we won't die either." A predatory grin flashed across Ravager's angry face. "As if you had any say in the matter." "You don't even know who you are, or what you're doing! Who are you to attack us?" "I've heard enough from you, you orangette brat!" Ravager hissed. Sailor Jupiter, holding her torn and bleeding shoulder, gasped. She remembered that Nick coined the term 'orangette' to refer to Holly. How did Ravager know the term? Ravager struck like lightning. Before Holly could move, Ravager's claws were at her throat. "You lead a charmed life, orangette Scout, but your good luck has just run out!" How does he know that word?! One of us could have said it in front of him. That's what happened. He heard us say it, and he's using it as well. Lita thought. But that suggestion didn't seem too convincing. Deep in her heart, she knew that wasn't it. She was on the edge of a conclusion. Something was tugging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't think of it. "Now, do you want to die quickly or slowly? Either way, it's going to be painful." Ravager snarled. Sailor Gaia's eyes glowed with defiance. "I choose C: none of the above!" she said loudly. "Dead Scream Vulture!" Ravager leapt straight up. Sailor Pluto's attack bore down on a frightened Sailor Gaia, instead of the intended target, Ravager. "Ravaging Claw!" Ravager's attack hit the Dead Scream Vulture blast just as it was a few feet away from Sailor Gaia. "What?! He saved me!" Sailor Gaia stammered. "Sorry, but I'm the one who does the killing around here." Ravager said, landing like a cat. "And I think I'll start with you!" Ravager sprang at Sailor Pluto, snatching her staff away. He looked at it, then threw it across the room. He turned back to Sailor Pluto, smiling wickedly. Just as he was about to strike, he was attacked again. "Lacerta Bomb!" Sailor Lacerta's attack hit Ravager. He staggered backward. "You are quite powerful, heretic. The Empire of New Lacerta could use one like you." Sailor Lacerta hissed in response, baring sharp fangs. She seldom exposed her teeth, because she knew most humans found them frightening. "I will never help Dracor!" Ravager turned away, disregarding Sailor Lacerta. He set his sights on Sailor Jupiter. She stood, trembling, clutching her injured and bleeding shoulder. "I think I'll deal with you next." Sailor Jupiter backed up. Her feelings scared her as much as the black, cloaked, Sapieosaur in front of her. There was a familiar cast to Ravager's features, but what? He resembled someone. but whom? Ravager snarled and stepped forward, but Sailor Jupiter attacked. "Jupiter Thunderbird Scream!" The eagle of electricity hit Ravager with concussive force, blasting him backwards. He fell to the ground, then got up and shook his head. "You. that attack. both familiar. Who. am I?" Ravager was confused. When that attack hit him, he felt like he had known this woman from somewhere. "My. wife? Is. that it? Am I. one of. them?" The solution hit Sailor Jupiter like a thunderbolt. There could be only one solution, but it was too horrible to imagine! She didn't want to believe it, but Nick. was Ravager! She screamed and tried to back away, but only fell down. Ravager shook his head. "It no longer matters. I must eliminate them." A pulse of energy hit in front of his feet. He lunged backwards. "What power is this?!" Ravager snarled. Then a beam of energy hit Ravager from the other direction. Ravager, and everyone else for that matter, whirled to look. Neo-Queen Serenity had decided that she had to help, even if the Silver Crystal could possibly destroy Ravager. Ravager screeched in surprise, and fled from the Silver Crystal's power. It was too dangerous to try to resist. He turned and dashed off into the darkness. Sailor Delphinus and Sailor Avis were loitering at the main door of Crystal Palace. "Avis, get ready. Ravager will be here any moment." Sailor Delphinus said. Sailor Avis donned her claw gauntlets and nodded. Then, from a direction that startled both of them, Ravager charged past them out of Crystal Palace! "What the hell?!" Sailor Avis exclaimed, leaping into the air. "He was nearby, all right. He was inside!" Sailor Delphinus said. She clutched her staff in her gashed hand and pointed the staff at the fleeing Ravager. "Delphinus Aquoreus Beam!" She shouted. A beam of energy flew at Ravager, missing him and hitting the ground near him. Ravager stopped, and turned. "I'll deal with you later!" he snarled, resuming his flight from Crystal Palace. "What had him in such a hurry?" Sailor Avis said, scratching her head. MEANWHILE: "I can't believe you!" Lita screeched. "You didn't tell me something vitally important to me!" "Well- Well, we had a good reason." Amara stammered. "What was that?!" Lita snarled. "It would cause you too much despair, seeing as how you can do nothing about it." Michelle said, trying to calm Lita down. It did no good. Lita turned to Io. "And YOU! Why didn't you tell me? Usually you do things to help me!" Lita, calm down! I was going to tell you, but- "but what?!" If I did, they would have hurt me. You know me, Lita. I always keep your best interests in mind. Io's statement seemed to have a calming effect on Lita. "I'm sorry, everyone, for yelling like that. But if you only understood how much I missed Nick, and how much it hurt me when he was gone." "I understand, Lita." Michelle said. "Thank you. I was just outraged that you all would keep something like this from me." Lita's eyes burned with determination. "Now, there's something I've got to do." "What?" Mina said, bewildered. "I'm getting Nick back. No matter what." Lita said fiercely. "This can't be a good thing." Amara said. "Oh, can't it?" Michelle whispered, running her hand along Amara's face. "Remember what I said?" Amara's features were blank for a few seconds, then realization dawned. "As long as Nick and Lita can't be, err, intimate, neither can we, right?" she said. Michelle nodded emphatically. "And what happens if Lita were to get Nick back?" They would 'occupy' themselves, and then you could be intimate with Michelle again. Io said, skimming Amara's mind. "Damn it, Io! Stop doing that!" Amara said angrily. Then the impact of Io's comment hit her, and she smiled. "Whatever you two are talking about, please stop. You're seriously creeping me out." Holly said. They're talking about- Io began, lowering his mental voice so that only Holly could hear. She shuddered, grimacing. "I think I'm going to be sick!" she wailed. "Go away, Holly." Amara said. THAT NIGHT: Lita sat on her balcony. This night was different. She wasn't crying about missing Nick, not this time. She knew where he was, and what he had become. Nick was Ravager now. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her. That wasn't entirely true though, she found herself thinking. He had passed up the chance to kill me at least twice now. He must remember some of what had happened before he became Ravager. Lita stood up and leaned on the balcony. She shook a fist to the night and shouted. "Dracor, wherever you are, I'll hunt you down and make you pay for this!" There was no response, but Lita hadn't expected one. She turned away from the glittering vista. Her chest began to pulse green. "I'm not losing you again. I love you, and no matter what, I'll get you back." That's more like the good old Lita. Io said, trying to be helpful. You can do almost anything if you try. You have the power. "What do you mean?" Lita asked, not comprehending Io's statement. The eagle said no more. MEANWHILE: "What are we going to do now? Lita knows, Ravager attacked us here in the Palace." Mina said. "We've got to finish this. One way or another, Ravager isn't leaving the Palace next time." Michelle said, being deliberately vague. "We've got to be careful. He's done us some serious injury, we can't be careless anymore." Amy said, touching her wounded arm. "I'll handle Ravager. I have a few tricks of my own." Draca hissed. "Does anyone else know what she is talking about?" Holly complained. "I don't want to know." Raye said. "We can't participate in this battle." Cirrus interjected. "Why not?" Mina asked. "Because Ravager does not view us as enemies, and we can take much less damage than you can." Squawky added. "I will not stay out of the battle." Hotaru said. "I'm going to fight. We need to weaken Ravager before he can be healed." Michelle said. The others reeled back in shock. "What?!" Holly screeched. "How the heck will we HEAL him?" "The Silver Crystal, DUH!" Mina said, as if Holly were an idiot for not guessing that. "But what if that doesn't work?" THAT NIGHT: Ravager was confused. He was Dracor's strongest warrior, enemy of the Sailor Scouts. Was he something before that? He knew that Sailor Scout, the one who dressed in green and pink. He meant something to her. Thinking of her face brought up memories. He had known her, but it felt like so long ago. When she had attacked him, something had cracked. Dracor's hold on Ravager was starting to slip. What am I? Who am I? Why can't I remember?! Ravager thought, holding his head. "Damn it! What are these Sailor Scouts doing to me?" Ravager snarled. THE NEXT DAY: Raye was pacing back and forth. She knew something bad was going to happen. "What's wrong, Raye?" Mina asked. "You've been pacing all morning." "I sense a strong evil force-" "Ravager, Raye. That's kind of obvious." "It's more than that. It's almost like he's fighting himself." "What does that mean?" Holly asked, scratching her head. "Ditto with orange-juice hair." Amara said. "Don't call me that ever again!" Holly shrieked. "Please, all of you, stop arguing!" Lita said sharply. Amara and Holly shut up and turned to look at her. Lita was as tall as Amara, maybe a little more, and extremely intimidating when she got mad. Even Holly, nearly as tall as Lita herself, was cowed by Lita's presence. Lita had a very short temper today, as had just been proven. "I think Ravager is remembering." Raye said. "Remembering? Remembering what?" Mina said. Lita stood up, her eyes in shadow. She clenched her fists. "I know. Ravager is remembering who he was. He's remembering me." "Which must be why he really didn't hurt you." Holly said. "He's had several chances to kill you, but he hasn't." "Nick can't kill me. Even as Ravager, he can't." "I wonder if Ravager remembers anything specific about Lita. Such as her-" Amara's comment was cut short by Lita. "Silence!" "Or maybe the way they-" "SILENCE! I'm in no mood for your lame attempts at humor, Amara!" Lita snapped. Amara stepped back, out of Lita's reach. "Wow. She's even more angry than when Amy suggested she find a new guy." Holly remarked, being careful to stay out of Lita's reach. "Can't we just stop this?" Michelle said, entering the room and the conversation. "This is no time for arguing." "She's right." Amara said. "You're just saying that because it's Michelle." Holly said crossly. "I am not!" "Yes you are!" "Both of you stop that!" Michelle's command startled both women. They turned and looked at Michelle, extremely surprised. "Now listen," Michelle began. Amara smirked. "Yes, Holly." "BOTH OF YOU! I'm in a bad mood today, and I'm sick of you two bickering!" "Well," Holly said. "Usually, Nick would break us up by now, but, err, bad example." "Yes, Holly, an extremely bad example." "I didn't ask you!" Both of you cease this before I get Lita to intervene! Io said loudly. The two bickering women looked at the eagle. And don't think I won't. Michelle smiled at Io. "Thank you for the help." "I'm not afraid of Lita!" Amara and Holly said indignantly at the same time. "And why not?" At the sound of Lita's voice, the two women whirled. Lita was glaring. Both froze in place. "I thought so." "I think she's a few birds short of a flock." Amara said. "Please, be quiet. I don't know if you sensed it or not, but her determination has given her an incredible. power. I don't know how else to describe it." Michelle said. Her eyes were unfocused, and her stare was scary. "Michelle, are you okay?" In an instant, her eyes refocused. She smiled at Amara. "I'm fine. I don't know what just happened." "Weird. Now, can we try thinking of a battle plan for Ravager's next attack." Mina said. "Yes, we need to plan for Ravager's. last battle." Draca said, chuckling to herself. MEANWHILE: Ravager got closer to Crystal Palace. What's wrong with me? Why can't I hurt that girl? What does she mean to me? It doesn't matter; I must do what Lord Dracor ordered me to; destroy the Sailor Scouts and the Silver Crystal, leaving Earth open to colonization by the Lacertoids. Ravager's eyes flashed in the darkness. He was going to take out the Sailor Scouts this time, he would not fail again! LATER: "We've got trouble!" Holly yelled, bolting down the stairs from the observation deck at breakneck speed. She skidded to a stop, nearly hitting the wall. "What trouble?" Mina said. "Ravager's coming!" Holly gasped. "We've got to transform!" "Quickly!" Cirrus screeched. "You don't have much time!" "Mercury Crystal Power." "Mars Crystal Power." "Jupiter Crystal Power." "Venus Crystal Power." "Gaia Crystal Power." "Uranus Crystal Power." "Neptune Crystal Power." "Pluto Crystal Power." "Lacerta Crystal Power." "Saturn Power." "MAKE UP!" The Sailor Scouts watched their surroundings with anxiety. Suddenly, Ravager charged, seemingly from nowhere! "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Dead Scream Vulture!" Ravager dodged all three of the attacks. He lashed out with a fist, sending Sailor Venus into a wall. "One down, about nine to go." Ravager said, smiling. He turned his icy gaze on Sailor Pluto. "You're next." Ravager's stare made Sailor Pluto shiver slightly. Then Ravager attacked. He sprung at Pluto, grabbing her Time Staff with his tail at the same time. He wrenched it from her hands and flung it away. He pointed his hand directly at Sailor Pluto. "Ravaging Claw!" he shouted. It was a direct hit. Sailor Pluto went flying, her brief stint airborne ending when she hit the floor about ten feet away, her Sailor outfit singed. She tried to get up, but fell again. "Make that two." Ravager said. He turned his gaze on Sailor Mercury. Without thinking, she jumped. Ravager's claws grazed the ground where she had just been. "Impressive, Mercury. Too little, too late." Ravager's tail flashed several times. The blows landed heavily on Sailor Mercury's body, and she fell, barely conscious. Ravager turned to face the seven remaining Sailor Scouts. "I seem to be winning." Ravager smirked. "I don't think so! Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled. Ravager smiled, and swatted the attack away. "I don't care what you think. Ravager BIRD!" Ravager spread his arms and a crow of black energy formed. The bird of energy flew at Sailor Mars, and hit her. Careening backwards, she hit the ground. "Six more." "We're dropping like flies!" Sailor Gaia exclaimed, peeking out from behind Sailor Uranus. Uranus looked at the trembling young woman behind her. "What happened to being my enemy?" she queried. "Not now, I'm hiding." Sailor Gaia said. Ravager turned to face a stairway, as if he could hear something the Scouts could not. A figure came into view. Neo-Queen Serenity! She had her scepter in her hand. "Ravager, I will not let you hurt my friends any more, even if you were once one of us!" Neo-Queen Serenity said determinedly. "Good, you're here. Saves me the trouble. I don't have to hunt you down." Ravager said. He closed the distance between them in seconds. Neo-Queen Serenity pointed her scepter at Ravager, but he grabbed it from her hands and tossed it away. Then he jumped back, getting enough distance to spring. "Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune's attack hit Ravager in midair. He landed, cat-like, lightly on his feet. He turned his attention to Sailor Neptune. She got out her Aqua Mirror. "Ravaging Claw!" "Deep Submerge Dolphin!" Sailor Neptune's attack was no match for Ravager's, and it hit her. Her Sailor outfit was shredded from the impact, and the Aqua Mirror flew out of her hands as she fell. Sailor Uranus caught her. "One less threat." Ravager said. Sailor Uranus eased Sailor Neptune down, and drew her Space Sword. She stood up again, and glared at Ravager, her face a mask of cold hatred. "I thought you were somebody I knew, but I guess I was wrong. You have to die. World Shaking Serpent!" Ravager dodged the attack. "I have had quite enough of YOU!" Ravager snarled. "Ravaging Rampage!" Ravager suddenly moved faster than Sailor Uranus believed possible. He slammed into her, and she was blasted backwards. She hit something hard, and her world went black. The Space Sword skidded to a stop at Sailor Gaia's feet. She picked it up. As Sailor Saturn raised her Glaive and prepared to fight, Sailor Gaia remembered when she had gone hunting Ravager. I took the Talismans with me. I remember! I. used Space Sword Blaster by making my voice deeper, like Amara's! I could do it again! Sailor Gaia thought. As if sensing Saturn's approach, Ravager hopped backwards. Sailor Saturn's swing missed him by mere inches, cutting into the floor. "Not this time! I know how formidable you are." Ravager said. He slashed at Saturn with lightning speed, knocking the Glaive from her hands and tearing her clothes and body. Sailor Saturn dropped down to her hands and knees, then collapsed. "Now, I think I'll deal with the Queen." Ravager said. "Space Sword BLASTER!" "You again?" Ravager snarled as he turned around, but the Scout attacking him wasn't Uranus; it was Gaia! Her attack sliced him across the chest, and he screeched in pain. "How dare you, you sniveling girl!" he roared. Sailor Gaia landed, and held her hands out to her sides. Wind rushed at her from all directions, forming a ball above her head. She gestured, and it flew at him. "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" The attack hit Ravager's tail, causing the Sapieosaur to hiss sharply. "I am VERY sick of you, little girl!" Ravager snarled. He held out his hand. "Ravaging CLAW!" A taloned hand of black energy hit Sailor Gaia hard. She screamed in pain as the energy tore into her. She collapsed as well. "Eight down, two more left." Ravager said, advancing on Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Lacerta. "I don't think so, Ravager! You're about to find out how dangerous this 'Lacertian heretic' can be!" Sailor Lacerta snarled. "Such audacity. You're next." "I don't think so. Lacerta Reptile Transformation!" Sailor Lacerta shouted as she began to transform. She was changing, into a creature that resembled a Sapieosaur! Ravager hissed sharply and took a step back. Sailor Lacerta advanced, her tail swiping from side to side. In a flash, she attacked Ravager. Her claws sliced through thin air. Eyes gleaming with fury, she attacked again. Ravager's evasive maneuver allowed him to escape her claws by inches. "You're even stronger now." Ravager said. "This could be fun." With lightning speed, Ravager sprung at Sailor Lacerta. The two met midair in a blur of claws and fangs. Ravager's claws slashed across Sailor Lacerta's chest. She snarled and lashed out, catching Ravager on the left side of his face. Ravager swiped again, gashing Sailor Lacerta's tail. They fought and clawed back and forth across the room, their fighting accompanied by the crash of objects knocked over in the battle. Neo-Queen Serenity winced involuntarily at every crash or shatter. Faster than human eyes could follow, the two saurians clashed. "Ravaging Claw!" "Lacerta Bomb!" The two attacks met in a tremendous explosion, sending the two combatants flying in opposite directions. Both hit walls. Ravager stood again, eyes glowing blood red. Eyes gleaming golden yellow, Sailor Lacerta regained her footing too. Enraged, Ravager charged at his adversary again. "Dinozore, stop!" Neo-Queen Serenity shouted, to no avail. She couldn't reach her scepter or the Silver Crystal without attracting Ravager's attention. Sailor Gaia sat up, holding her head groggily. She blinked owlishly and watched the goings-on with horror. The others were coming to as well. Almost everyone was too weak and too disoriented to do anything. Everyone except for Sailor Jupiter. Ravager and Sailor Lacerta charged headlong at each other, but suddenly, somebody ran between them! Sailor Lacerta didn't slow down at all. She charged right ahead, intending to go through the interference if she had to. "Ravager Bird!" Ravager's attack hit Sailor Lacerta and knocked her off her feet. He turned to regard Sailor Jupiter. She stood there, hands placed on her chest, eyes closed. "Nick, stop this. You're already hurt. I don't want you to die." Sailor Jupiter said, tears starting to stream down her face. She whirled as Sailor Lacerta sprung at her from behind, claws extended. Sailor Jupiter screamed as Sailor Lacerta's claws raked her face, leaving five deep slashes across her cheek. Sailor Jupiter reeled backward and held her hand against her face. Sailor Lacerta hissed, lashed her tail angrily, and charged. Ravager intercepted her and attacked with his claws. Sailor Jupiter watched in amazement, forgetting her wounds and the blood that trickled down the side of her face. Sailor Lacerta landed roughly. She stood up and charged at Ravager again, circumventing Sailor Jupiter this time. Sailor Jupiter was trying desperately to make sense of things. Nick remembers me! He protected me from Sailor Lacerta twice! Sailor Jupiter thought. Her chest began to glow bright green. She laid her hands on her chest, and they started to glow green as well. She held out her hands towards them. A wave of energy exploded from her hands, washing over both Sailor Lacerta and Ravager. Sailor Lacerta staggered, losing her reptile form, and Ravager leapt into the air, away from the Love Gem's power. Sailor Lacerta collapsed, having used all her energy in the fight. Ravager landed, and advanced on Sailor Jupiter. "Thanks for getting rid of her." Ravager said, touching the wound on his face. "Too bad I have to kill you." "No! Don't you remember anything? Nick, please!" Sailor Jupiter said. "Stop calling me that! I am Ravager!" "No you're not. You're Nick, the man I love!" "I will deal with those shadow memories after I finish my mission." "Nick. please stop this. Don't you remember?" The light began to glow brightly as tears streamed down Sailor Jupiter's face. Ravager staggered backward, clutching his head. "No! What am I? I have to complete the mission I was assigned. No, the girl. is she more important to me? My wife. Lacertoids don't have wives. I must destroy them. No, they are my. friends? What is happening?!" Sailor Jupiter touched Ravager's hand. "Please, just try to remember. Try to remember me." she said, her eyes full of tears. "Get away from me!" Ravager snarled. He stepped backward, preparing to use his Ravaging Claw attack at full power. Sailor Jupiter just watched. Black energy began to concentrate in Ravager's hand. Sailor Jupiter walked right up to Ravager. She stood at point-blank range in front of him so that his hand was right over her heart. "Kill me." Sailor Jupiter said. Ravager cocked his head and stared at her. "Just kill me and get it over with." "What?" Ravager said. "Nick, if I have to die, then I want it to be by your hand. Go ahead, end my pain!" Ravager stood still for a long time. Then he lowered his hand, and the energy faded from it. He turned his head and closed his eyes. "I don't understand! Why can't I kill you?" Sailor Jupiter touched Ravager's hand, and he turned to look at her. He did not pull away this time. "You remember me, don't you?" Ravager nodded slightly. He turned and started to walk away from Sailor Jupiter. He stopped in the middle of the room. His body became outlined with black energy. "What's happening?" Sailor Gaia said. "He's trying to become Dinozore again!" Sailor Neptune said. "But he can't break Dracor's spell that easily." Sailor Lacerta said. "Dracor's no fool. He probably anticipated an attempt like this." Tongues of black energy began to engulf the room, starting with Ravager. He doubled over in pain as the black energy crackled around him. The dark energy was trying to destroy him! "Nick!" Sailor Jupiter cried. She ran into the inferno of black fire, not caring that the dark energy threatened to annihilate her as well. She ran to Ravager. "Lita, get away, it will destroy you!" "I don't care! I'd rather die with you!" Sailor Jupiter held her hands on her chest and her half of the Love Gem emerged. She held it out and it began to glow brightly as she willed it to work with all her heart. Ravager squinted against the sudden light. His chest, too, began to glow. The other half of the Love Gem, his half, emerged from his chest. The two halves united, forming the Earth/Jupiter Love Gem. The Love Gem's powerful energy washed over Ravager, encasing them both in green energy. The black energy was burned away by the green light. When it faded, Tuxedo Raptor was there now instead of Ravager! Tuxedo Raptor took one step, and collapsed. The glow around Sailor Jupiter faded, and she collapsed too. She sat up a few seconds later. "Nick!" she shouted, running to the unconscious Tuxedo Raptor. She was crying again, but tears of happiness instead of despair. "He's okay." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "The shock of being healed knocked him out cold." "I knew you could do it." Sailor Gaia said. MUCH LATER: Nick sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was in the bed he shared with Lita. But how did he get there? How long have I been out? He wondered. Lita came into the room, wearing her sleeping clothes. She smiled happily and ran over to the bed. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. Nick, surprised, fished for something to say. "What's with you?" Nick asked. "And how long have I been asleep?" "You've been asleep for a day and a half." Lita said, smiling fondly. "And I'm just glad that you're back. I knew you were okay." Nick reached out and touched Lita's torn shoulder. "I. I didn't mean to." "I know. You weren't yourself then." "Dracor really did very little. All he did was awaken something dark that was already there. I'm sorry for everything I did." Lita ran her fingers gently along the bandaged slashes on his face. "It wasn't your fault. Dracor was trying to use your power against us." Nick stood up, but hissed in pain and sat back on the bed. "Nick, you shouldn't push yourself. You were hurt badly before. You should take it easy for a while." Lita said, smiling. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, happy to be close to him again. You'd better get 'occupied' soon. Io said. Nick and Lita both blushed. "Io, be quiet!" Lita snapped. Well, it's want you both want. Io said. I can read minds, remember? Nick smiled coyly. He turned his head towards Lita, and caressed her, making her blush furiously. "I." Lita began, unaccustomed to a caress after such a long time. Nick kissed her deeply. "It's been so long since I have touched you last." Nick said. "I missed you so much. I thought that you were gone forever." "I love you." "I love you, too." She embraced him, smiling. As they caressed and kissed, Io reached down and unlocked one of the window latches with his beak. Pushing open the window, he spread his wings, and flapping them, took off into the moonlit night. No reason to deny such a long-suffering couple a little intimacy! Now, to swoop by Amara and Michelle's room. Io said to himself. They've got to see me on a night flight before Michelle lifts her little 'restriction.' MEANWHILE: Michelle sat on a chair in front of the open window, watching the night sky. "What are you doing?" Amara asked. "Watching." Michelle said. "Watching?" Amara said querulously. "For Io." Cirrus interrupted. "If Io is flying at night, what does that mean?" "I'm no idiot!" Amara snapped "I know what it means, you reptilian fruit bat!" "What happens if Nick and Lita are 'occupied', Amara?" Michelle said offhandedly. Amara looked blank for a moment before realization dawned. "I see." Suddenly, Michelle sprung to her feet. She smiled broadly. Cirrus turned to Poseidon. "Time to vacate the premises, Poseidon. We'll get forcibly evicted if we don't leave voluntarily." Cirrus spread his membranous wings and took off down the hall. Poseidon followed soon after. "Good riddance to annoying flying rubbish." Amara said. Michelle kissed her suddenly. "I have no compunctions about being intimate now." Michelle said. Amara smiled from ear to ear. Things seem to be a lot better for her with Nick back! MEANWHILE: Holly sat in the room that served as a lounge. Mina, Amy, Trista, and Draca were there as well. "I wonder what's happening now." Holly said distantly, sipping a cup of tea. "I wonder." Mina said sarcastically. "I'm surprised Nick survived." Amy said, with a condescending glare at Draca. "After the fight with Draca." "I'm sorry, okay! I lost control, and attacked." Draca said indignantly. "You don't have to keep reminding me!" Squawky, perched on the back of the couch that Holly was reclining on, put in his own two cents. That little show of yours wasn't something you can easily forget." he said. Most of the Scouts' other pets were in the room too. Charon was curled up on Trista's lap, sound asleep. Aphrodite was chewing on a bird toy Mina had gotten her. Iyse was busily preening his singed feathers. With a flash of golden yellow and a flurry of light blue, Cirrus and Poseidon flapped into the room and alighted on a couch. "Well, that explains what Amara and Michelle are up to." Holly said drolly. Then Io flew in from a hall that led outside. They're not the only ones. Io said. "You don't mean-" Holly began. Exactly. Io said. "We really should have something to do." Amy said. "I think we should just recuperate for a while." Mina said. "My breasts are still a little painful because of Ravager's attack." "My face, too." Trista added. "I heal much faster than you, but that slashing that Ravager gave me really hurts." Holly said. "I guess Sailor Scouts heal much faster than normal people." Amy theorized. "Even so, my arm still hurts." "At least Lita's happy again." Holly said. "That should make things much more pleasant around here." Holly leaned back, nearly lying against Squawky, and sipped her tea. Now that Nick was back, things should be a whole lot better! MEANWHILE: Dracor was in a foul mood. He stormed back and forth, lashing out at any Lacertoid who dared to get close. Whiplash had been subject to Dracor's rage already, and he wasn't too happy about it. "How dare that girl heal my ssstrongessst warrior!" Dracor fumed. "My plan almossst worked!" "Lord Dracor, I believe we failed to account for the ssstrong persssonal bond between malesss and femalesss of the human ssspesssiesss. We didn't realize that SSSailor Jupiter'sss feelingsss for Dinozore would overpower the Dark Energy that turned Dinozore into Ravager." Whiplash said, trying to suggest some way for Dracor to get revenge. "Maybe I did make a mistake, Whiplash. When I ssstage my next asssssssault on Cryssstal Tokyo, I will make sssure that thossse two die ssslow and painful deathsss!" When I strike again, I will use the Silver Crystal against its keeper, and destroy her and the Sailor Scouts! Then my race will become Earth's new rulers! We will finally have a new planet to replace our old home, which Galaxia destroyed. Dracor hissed maniacally. He would get the Sailor Scouts. next time! 


End file.
